


Take Me Home

by shatterheart



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Biting, Caretaking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dog/Human Hybrids, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Behavior, Hybrids, Injury Recovery, Kemonomimi, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Physical Disability, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Separation Anxiety, Sibling Incest, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterheart/pseuds/shatterheart
Summary: In a world where most people have animal-human hybrids as pets, Rhys accompanies Vaughn to a shelter to help his friend pick out a new pet to adopt.He didn't expect to come home with a pair of dog hybrids of his own, though.(Rhackothy Hybrid Pet AU)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Additional details on the tag warnings, please read if you have certain triggers:
> 
> \- Implied past abuse to both Jack and Timothy, not described in extreme detail but still mentioned
> 
> \- In this universe, the pets are treated essentially like slaves or second-rate members of society, so there's always a power imbalance/major consent issues even if Rhys is a "good" master to them
> 
> \- Jack is drugged (made to sleep) without his consent
> 
> \- Warning that Jack and Timothy are siblings in this AU but are both present when Rhys has sex with the other...their relationship is bordering incestuous because I couldn't figure out a way to make them look the same without being related so this may squick some people

The shrill pitch of his ringtone sounded as Rhys was digging through his closet, picking out his clothes for the day. It was the weekend, so he decided on something comfortable. 

“Hello?” said Rhys, picking up without looking at the caller ID and cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he rummaged through his sock drawer, trying to find the matching one for his favourite pair. 

“Hey bro!” replied Vaughn, his best friend from college and work buddy. Rhys grinned to himself, glad to hear his voice. Maybe they could hang out today. 

“Vaughn!” Rhys laughed. “I was just thinking of you!” 

“Hey, you busy today? I was hoping you could come to the hybrid shelter with me today. I was thinking of getting a new pet with that bonus I got at work!” Vaughn asked excitedly. 

Rhys was happy for his friend, but he couldn’t help a small pang of jealousy at his friend’s recent promotion. Rhys himself had been working towards one too, but nothing had happened yet and it was a little disappointing. He shook the bitter thought aside, deciding to be there for his friend. 

“Sure! You know I’m not really doing much...so yeah, I can help you out! What were you thinking? Dog, cat?” 

Hybrid companion pets, the result of fusing human DNA with common domesticated animals like dogs, cats, reptiles and rodents, for example, had come into popularity in society for the wealthy class since before Rhys was even born. 

Most of the higher-ups at work had them, so he’d met plenty since starting his job as a programmer as well as out in the streets on walks or playing at the park. It was a symbol of wealth to own a pet, as they could be quite pricey. The richest people of society owned entire harems of purebred pets, though Rhys couldn’t even afford one of those with his current salary. 

Though they mostly looked human besides traits like eyes, teeth, ears and tails, hybrids had been genetically modified to be more like their animal counterparts. The tendons in the legs of most hybrids had been shortened, forcing them to walk or crawl on all fours. The skin of their palms and knees were calloused to prevent pain when they walked. 

There were different ways to train a hybrid pet. The most common pets Rhys had heard of were bred for companionship, sports, hunting, protection, fighting, breeding, or sexual pleasure. Most pets were usually some combination of those. Rhys had to admit, though he’d always wanted one, all he knew about pets was what he had seen in films, at work, or on the ECHOnet late at night with his pants around his ankles and his cock in his hand. 

Rhys had nothing against pets or the people who owned them...he’d just never had the means to afford one himself. He figured maybe if he ever finally got that promotion, he’d treat himself to a pet of his own. 

“I was thinking maybe a cat hybrid, but we’ll see what they have,” Vaughn said. “I mean, I got a bonus, but it wasn’t that big...so it’s still gonna be a shelter pet and not from one of those expensive breeders like _Vasquez_ got his from. But like, to be honest, the house is kinda quiet since you moved out, Rhys. Would be nice to have someone to come home to, you know?” 

“Well, we all gotta start somewhere, right?” Rhys soothed. “Besides, Vasquez is an asshole _promotion_ _stealer_ who doesn’t deserve such a fancy pet. I’m sure you’ll be a _way_ better caretaker than he is, even if your pet came from a shelter!” 

“Thanks, bro! Well, that and I figured it would be nice to help some abandoned pet out. I feel kinda bad that rich people just send them to shelters or onto the streets when they get bored, you know…aren’t they like helpless without humans?” Vaughn asked nervously. 

“Well that’s what I heard. You’re a good guy, Vaughn.” Rhys said. 

They talked a little more, complaining about work and how they had so many video games and TV shows to catch up on together before hanging up after deciding where to meet. Rhys finished getting ready. 

* * *

The shelter Vaughn had decided on was on the other end of town, and Rhys groaned as he struggled to find himself a parking spot in the tiny lot. Finally squeezing in between a giant truck and Vaughn’s sensible SUV, Rhys killed the engine and headed to the door of the establishment which was under a huge sign that read _Sanctuary._

He pushed open the door, which set off a tiny jingling bell and walked in. He saw a handsome blond man with close cropped hair behind the reception desk, working at the computer. Behind him were many brightly coloured posters and brochures about helping abandoned pets in need. He looked around in the waiting room, but Vaughn was nowhere to be seen. Only a young girl popping her gum while she stared at her phone and an overflowing stack of pet care magazines on the table. 

“Um, hi?” Rhys said as he approached the desk, clearing his throat to get the man’s attention. 

The blond man turned to face Rhys, smiling. “Sorry, Just has to finish that form. My name’s Axton! How can I help you? You looking to adopt today?” 

“Oh uh, no, I’m just here for my friend Vaughn? Short guy with glasses?” Rhys asked. 

“Oh, of course, right this way! He’s looking at our pets in the kennel area. I think he has already fallen in love with one,” Axton said brightly, grabbing the keys off his desk and leading Rhys to a doorway in the back. He unlocked the door and waited for Rhys to enter the long hallway. 

Rhys stepped in, looking around curiously. Many kennels lined the area, with all sorts of pets laying inside the large cages. Rhys blinked in surprise at the different assortment of noises he heard at once, from mewls, chirps, growls, hisses and low barks. 

“Oh hey, bro! Over here, come meet Yvette!” Vaughn called across the hall as he saw them enter. 

Rhys approached the kennel Vaughn was pointing to, looking inside and spotting a beautiful adult female cat hybrid with dark skin and big brown eyes. She had large tan and black spotted ears poking out from her hair, and her long fluffy tail swayed behind her. An orange leather collar was buckled around her neck, with a matching pair of soft looking pet shorts and bandeau top covering her shapely hips and supple breasts. 

Yvette rubbed herself against the bars playfully, chirping up at Vaughn and Rhys as they stuck their fingers through the bars to say hello. 

“Isn’t she perfect, bro?” Vaughn said. 

To Rhys it was clear Vaughn had fallen in love with her already whether he was here to give his opinion or not. 

“She’s great, Vaughn,” Rhys teased. “Did you really need me here? You went and picked the first pet in here!” 

“Yvette’s actually one of our newest,” Axton laughed. “She’s a real charmer, huh? She always manages to beg off extra treats, got all the people working here wrapped around her little claw!” 

“Her, it’s gotta be her, where do I sign?” Vaughn smiled, and Axton pulled out a tablet to start the necessary paperwork. 

Rhys wandered the kennel while they talked specifics, petting various hybrids casually until he reached the last cage at the end of the hallway. He peeked inside, eyes widening at the sight. Unlike the other crates who only housed a single pet each, there were _two_ hybrids inside this one. 

The first one, who's head perked up at the sight of Rhys, was a large male dog hybrid with strong, wide shoulders and narrow hips. He had pointed brown ears that matched his hair, miles of tan, freckled skin and soft-looking tufts of fur running down his chest and tummy to the waistband of his little yellow pet shorts. The pet also wore a thick yellow nylon collar, dangling with metal tags and a D-ring, presumably for leash attachment. He blinked big, mismatched blue and green eyes at Rhys curiously. 

He opened his mouth, tongue lolling out to pant as his fluffy black and brown tail began to thump against the floor excitedly as Rhys got closer. As the hybrid smiled brightly at him, Rhys saw his canine teeth were flatter and dull, more like a human’s, in comparison to the sharper, pointed ones he’d seen in the rest of the pet hybrids in the kennel.

Rhys looked down at the floor and frowned when he noticed this pet was completely missing his front hand on the right side, the remaining stump tightly wrapped in neat, white bandages. 

He wobbled a little as he tried to sit up, but he was quickly held down by the other hybrid who had wrapped himself around the freckled pet possessively.

Rhys raised both eyebrows in surprise at the second pet’s rough appearance as the other hybrid growled, low and mean, shifting his face into the light so Rhys could better see him. This pet looked similar in body type and face to the first one, close enough that they could even be twins, except for the large, painful looking scar that bisected the intimidating pet’s right eye. His right eye was clearly damaged, milky white and blind-looking; a sharp contrast to the vibrant blue one on the left side. 

He had similar brown hair and pointed ears as his brother, but the left one had part of it missing, as if it had been bitten or cut into. His hair also had a distinctive streak of grey in it, that at a closer glance, peppered through the thicker fur of his chest and belly as well. His tanned human skin was covered in little scars almost as much as his brother had freckles.

Jack also wore a heavy-duty leather harness around his shoulders, chest and waist in addition to the yellow collar. He wore a pair of black pet shorts in contrast to Timothy’s yellow ones.

Rhys flinched back as the aggressive looking hybrid pulled his lips back, flashing enormous, pointed canines at Rhys and then snapped at him once Rhys tried to stick his fingers through the bars for the calmer one. These pets had clearly seen better days, Rhys realized with alarm. 

“S-Shit,” Rhys yelped, pulling his fingers back quickly to avoid being bitten. 

“I see you’ve met the twins, Jack and Timothy,” Axton said, coming over to peer into the cage with Rhys. “Jack’s the angry one, Timmy’s the sweet one.” 

“Ah, hi Jack and Timothy, I’m Rhys!” Rhys said, blinking at the hybrids nervously. 

Timothy managed to wiggle out of Jack’s possessive grip, hobbling on his three full limbs towards the grate of the cage, his bandaged stump cradled close to his chest. Once he got there he crouched into a sloppy “sit” pose, balancing on his single hand and looking up at Rhys with big watery eyes. Timothy huffed quietly, fluffy brown tail wagging slowly. 

“Wow, I think he likes you! He doesn’t usually come over like that, it’s a bit hard for him to get around on the missing paw. Poor boy had a nasty infection in it when he came in, so we had to operate and remove it before it spread up his whole forearm.” Axton explained brightly. “Why don’t you pet him?” 

Rhys smiled at the display, sticking his metal hand through the grate and rubbing Timothy’s big ears gently. They were very soft and folded back submissively at Rhys’s petting, though the hybrid man pushed himself into Rhys's touch eagerly. 

“Aw, good boy, Timothy!” Rhys cooed, grinning softly as Timothy’s tail slammed into the floor even louder than before. 

“Hi, Rhys!” Timothy said, panting happily as he was pet some more.

“Don’t worry buddy, I used to be missing a limb too, then I got this one!” Rhys said, gesturing with his robotic arm. 

Jack prowled over, pacing behind Timothy protectively. A low feral growl rumbled in his throat again as he glared at Rhys, his blue eye narrowed, the pupil a tiny pinprick. He crawled closer, large ears pointed forward and the hair of his tail and chest up puffed up as he curled himself around his brother possessively the best he could in Timothy’s sitting position. 

Timothy turned to his twin for a second, nuzzling at his cheek then licking his under his chin submissively. 

“Jack, be _good_.” he admonished softly.

Jack frowned, though his loud growls soon quieted to irritated huffing as Timothy soothed him. 

“Yeah, sorry about Jack,” Axton said, running a hand through his hair, voice apologetic. “We tried to separate them into their own cages when we got them here, but Jack goes feral anytime we try and get Timothy out of sight of him. If I’m honest with you, Rhys….he’s so aggressive we’ve been having trouble finding a new home for them. Twins are rare for hybrids, so they attract attention initially and Timmy here gets plenty of prospective buyers despite the missing limb, but Jack’s a mean old boy and scares ‘em all away. They always pick out someone easier to take care of in the end, like Vaughn’s new girl Yvette for example.” 

“Oh, can’t someone just adopt them together, then?” Rhys said, looking at the two pets. He felt horrible, seeing the pets curled together like that. Clearly they had had a very hard life and should be kept together. 

“Nobody wants to take on _two_ rescues, especially when they’re so codependent.” Axton shrugged. 

“It’s too bad, I really think they’d do pretty well with a more caring owner than their last one. Unfortunately, if no one adopts them by the end of the week, they'll probably have to be put down to make room for newer pets.” 

Rhys frowned, looking down at how happy Timothy looked as he was touched by a gentle hand, at how protective Jack looked curled around him, his face and body scarred. What kind of people would’ve done something so horrible to an innocent hybrid? Rhys felt like he had to do something for them. 

“I...I wish I could help. But I could never afford the adoption fee for one pet, much less two…” Rhys said sadly. 

Timothy whimpered, nuzzling into Rhys’s hand. 

“Well…” Axton sighed, pulling out his tablet again. “Honestly, I don’t think anyone else is gonna come along for these two. If _you_ adopt them, I’ll waive the fee. You’ll just need to pay for supplies and their shots. I don’t wanna see these poor boys to their death any more than you do, Rhys, but I’ve already got three rescue pets of my own at home.” 

“Shit, really? You’d do that?” Rhys asked, surprised. To be honest, he didn’t know that much about training pets, but he didn’t feel he could walk out of here knowing what would happen to Jack and Timothy if he left without them. Surely he could learn along at way. People got pets all the time, right? He’d just have to work a little harder with these two. 

“Yeah, it’s the right thing to do. We do it every once in awhile for special cases like them. Here, why don’t I let you into the enclosure with them? See if they like you while I go finish the paperwork with Vaughn.” Axton suggested. 

The blond man led Rhys into the enclosure, then headed back out to see to Vaughn. Rhys and Jack eyed each other suspiciously, but Timothy finally managed to escape his brother’s clutches and began to approach Rhys. 

Rhys smiled, kneeling to pat the friendlier pet behind the ears again. Timothy practically climbed into his lap in his efforts to get closer, his tail going wild behind him as he nosed at Rhys’s body and smelled him. 

“Oh, uh, good boy, Timothy!” Rhys laughed, rubbing both hands down Timothy’s strong back. “Guess you really like me, huh?” 

“Yes!” Timothy yipped, before turning his head to look at his brother with big, pleading eyes. “I want him to be our new Master, Jack…” 

Jack huffed, finally speaking for the first time. His voice is similar to his brother’s, though a little more gruff. 

“Seriously, Timmy, _this_ guy? You say that about all of ‘em…” 

“No, he’s _better_ .” Timothy argued, “He smells _so_ good. Way better than the other ones...come smell him, Jack.” 

Rhys blinked as Timothy shuffled out of the way and Jack prowled over, easily tipping Rhys and pinning him down on his back, two sets of fingers with sharp claws digging into his shoulders. Rhys wheezed as the large hybrid’s weight squeezed all of the air from his lungs. 

“Oh, uh, hi Jack..ie? Good boy?” Rhys tried, half terrified at Jack’s version of a greeting.

Jack snorted, leaning down to nose at Rhys’s throat and taking a whiff, the closeness of his sharp teeth making Rhys shiver. 

“Call me that again and I’ll bite your tiny human ballsack even if Timmy’s got a crush on you. Got that, _Rhysie_?” Jack hissed into Rhys’s throat, too low for Timothy to hear. 

Rhys froze, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, suddenly aware of how close Jack’s powerful jaws was to the sensitive parts of his body. Oh god...what had he just gotten himself into? 

“Uh. I mean, Jack. Hi! Jack, got it!” Rhys babbled nervously, and Jack sat back with a smirk, letting Rhys up. 

“Good boy, Rhysie!” Jack cooed at the same tone of voice most people talked to pets in, baring his sharp teeth in a smile that looked entirely terrifying. 

“ _Jack_!” Timothy hissed, the hybrid looking completely scandalized by his brother’s behaviour. 

When Rhys just blinked back at him dumbly, Jack turned back to his brother. “Fine, you can have him, Timmy. He smells okay for a _human_ beanpole, I guess.” 

Timothy yipped happily, rushing forward to nuzzle and lick at Jack’s chin excitedly. 

“Oh hey! Look at that, they like you! So do you want them?” Axton interrupted, coming back into the room while Rhys was still laying on his back like an idiot. 

“Oh...I’m uh...yeah!” Rhys squeaked, quickly scrambling to his feet.

“Here's the form for you to fill out, then!” Axton said, handing Rhys the tablet. 

“I’m gonna go get Wil, he’s the best one at wrangling big boys like Jack. We’ll probably have to sedate him to get him into the crate for you. Oh, by the way, Vaughn is in the waiting room with Yvette in her crate when we’re done here. Why don’t you go fill everything out while we handle these boys?” Axton drawled. 

“Um, sure, ok!” Rhys said, eyes wide as he sat up. For some reason he felt like these hybrids had just adopted _him_ instead of the other way around. He’d never met a pet like Jack before. 

* * *

“ _Bro_ , what took you so long?” Vaughn asked as Rhys came back into the main area to pass on the form to Axton. Vaughn kneeled by his new pet’s crate and fed Yvette some treats through the grate. Rhys hide his smile, knowing Yvette had likely wrapped Vaughn around her little finger too. He liked her already. 

“Oh, I, uh, may have just adopted two new hybrids?” Rhys squeaked, eyes wide. “Or like...they adopted me?” 

“What? How the hell did you afford _two_? You get some bonus you hid from me?” Vaughn asked incredulously. 

“No uh, they were about to be put down, so Axton waived the fee…” Rhys said nervously. 

“And you call me the bleeding heart!” Vaughn teased. 

“Well in that case, I’m gonna go load Yvette into my car seeing as you’ll be busy with that. Let me know when you get home safe with your new boys.” 

* * *

“Keep the harness for the big boy, you will need it. And don’t forget, scruff him when he puts up a fight to show you’re in charge. Don’t let him think he’s the Alpha of the house, or you’ll regret it later...” advised Wil, the gruff, enormous man who was currently loading Timothy and Jack’s crate into the back of Rhys’s car some time later, after Rhys had been convinced to buy a starter kit of grooming supplies and been bombarded with care instructions for Timothy’s healing stump. 

Rhys clutched a white paper bag filled with the antibiotic pills for Timothy’s food and the calming treats for Jack’s as he looked at his new hybrids. 

“You okay back there, Tim?” He asked. 

Timothy blinked back at him with wide eyes, slumped under the heavily sedated body of his brother. He nodded shyly, tail wagging against the crate bottom once or twice at the sound of Rhys’s voice. 

“We’re okay, Master.” He murmured. 

As predicated, Jack had put up such a fight at being crated that even Timothy couldn’t calm him. Wil had to roughly scruff the back of his neck while Axton injected a sedative to put him to sleep for the journey home. 

“Don't worry about Jack, he’ll be back up and active in an hour or so. Also, don’t forget their leashes! You have to make sure to still walk Timothy when he’s healing, so his muscles don’t get lame.” Axton grinned as he finished loading in the leashes. “And make sure to read _all_ those new owner pamphlets I gave you for more info. You’re doing a great thing giving these boys a new home, Rhys.” 

“Oh, yeah, I will!” Rhys said. “Thanks for everything!”

“You be good now, Timothy! Make sure Jack’s not too mean to Rhys here when he wakes up. Bye now!” Axton teased, patting him one last time before turning back into the shelter with Wilhelm. 

Rhys reached in to make sure the crate was secure one last time before he closed the trunk and headed to the driver's seat. 

“Well, boys, here we go!” 

* * *

Rhys huffed, realizing he couldn’t lift the crate with both of them in it as he got home a while later. He gave up, peering inside and trying to meet Timothy’s mismatched eyes. He had already noticed Timothy had a tendency to avoid extended eye contact, and the hybrid was once again quick to start squirming, eyes darting off to the side. 

“Do you think you could go into the house by yourself, Timothy? I don’t think I can lift both you and Jack together at the same time…” 

“Yes, Master!” Tim said, scrambling to sit up. He carefully eased himself out from under his brother, but not before carefully nuzzling Jack’s sleeping form one last time. Rhys unlocked the crate, grabbing his leash and clipping it to the hybrid’s collar. 

“Ah, Rhys is okay.” Rhys said as he helped the pet down from the car, careful not to let him put any pressure on his hurt arm. 

Timothy gave Rhys a confused look, ears folding back submissively. “Master R-Rhys?” He asked. 

“No, just Rhys…” Rhys corrected. 

“Master Just-Rhys?” corrected Timothy, tilting his head to the side. 

“Okay, nevermind about that for now, Tim, it’s okay, you can call me Master if you want.” Rhys conceded, slowly leading Timothy up the three steps to his door, making sure to let the pet go at his own pace before digging around in his pocket for his keys. He unlocked the door, tossing his keys on the table near the door before guiding Timothy inside the foyer. 

“Can you sit and wait here for me? I’m gonna go try and carry Jack in here, okay?” 

Tim hobbled into a sit, blinking up at Rhys patiently as he supported himself on his left hand. Rhys smiled, leaning down to unhook his leash. 

“Good boy, Timmy!” Rhys made sure to praise him, patting Timothy’s flank once before rolling up his sleeves and heading back out to the crate in the trunk of his car. 

“Oh, you are _heavy,_ Jack.” Rhys groaned as he eased Jack’s dead weight into his arms, trying to ignore the fact that his new pet was still practically naked apart from the skimpy black pet shorts, which could barely be considered shorts in Rhys’s opinion. 

It was clear that Jack was extremely well endowed, so much so that the shorts from the shelter looked uncomfortably small. Rhys made a mental note to buy him some looser clothing, his cheeks burning red at the sight. 

The hybrid slumped bonelessly into Rhys’s arms, his wide chest rising and falling slowly, as Rhys slowly stumbled his way to the house encumbered by the large hybrid. 

He grunted his way up the stairs, collapsing into a kneel as he tried his best to deposit Jack’s unconscious form belly down onto the rug in the entryway. He figured Jack probably wouldn’t like waking up with his stomach exposed. 

“Whew, your brother’s real heavy, Timmy!” Rhys joked, panting from where he’d sat himself on the ground beside both pets. 

Timothy shuffled over, nuzzling at Jack’s body a little as if checking up on him before turning to look at Rhys’s sitting form. 

“Jack’s going to wake up soon, right Master?” He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. 

“Yeah, maybe another forty five minutes or so, according to what Axton said. This is just because Jack gets scared in his crate, right?” Rhys soothed. 

Timothy huffed, nodding. 

“Our first Mistress locked Jack in a small crate for a long time, when we were pups.” Timothy admits, ears folded back. 

“Oh, that’s horrible... I can understand why he doesn’t like it now. Did she lock you in there too, Tim?” Rhys asked seriously, reaching out to massage Timothy’s ears with both hands. 

Timothy shook his head, pushing into the touch eagerly. 

“I was a good boy,” Timothy said gravely. 

“Was she the one who did that to your hand, Tim?” Rhys asked, his stomach dropping at the thought. 

Again, Timothy shook his head, ears drooping with a whine. “Hurt my hand in fights to get money for our third Master. I was..bad... at fighting, too weak and scared.” 

“I’m sorry, Timmy, seems like some people are just mean Masters...” Rhys said petting Timothy’s flank soothingly, though he felt sick to his stomach when he realized some of the things these two hybrids had been through. “You’re being a very good boy right now, telling me what happened to you two. It’ll help me take better care of you, okay?” 

Timothy just looked away to Jack. 

“You’ll take good care of Jack too, right, Master Rhys? Even if he’s bad...” Timothy asked quietly. 

“Of course, I’ll try my best, okay? Besides, I don’t think he’s _bad_ , you’ve both just had a rough life…lots of bad Masters.” Rhys reasoned, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Whether or not Jack had scared him earlier didn’t erase the fact that Rhys felt like it was up to him to help the two hybrids have a better life. 

Timothy just smiled, shuffling closer between Rhys’s spread legs and hauling himself up until he could balance his remaining hand on Rhys’s chest. He licked under Rhys’s chin, tail wagging excitedly. 

“Thank you, Master!” He yipped. 

“Hey, that _tickles_!” Rhys snorted, gently easing the large pet hybrid back into a proper sit and rubbing the fur down his chest and belly firmly. “How about you and I take a little walk to the pet store down the road? I still have to get you both a bed and toys…and some clothes.” 

“Yes, Master,” Timothy agreed, “... Jack too, right?” 

“I don’t think Jack’s ready for the store yet, baby.” Rhys said, standing up and eyeing the sleeping pet curled on the rug. “Beside, you know what he likes, right Tim? You can pick some toys for him, how about that?”

“Yes, Master!” Timothy said, though he seemed a little nervous as he watched Rhys rummage around the kitchen, the human pulling a deep soup bowl from the cupboard and pouring in some cold water. 

He set it down near the sleeping pet, before carefully unbuckling Jack’s collar and harness so he’d be more comfortable. He paused, thinking for a moment, before he went into the living room grabbed a throw blanket from the couch, draping it over Jack’s slumbering form. 

“Okay, that should do it. We won’t be gone long. You ready, Tim?” Rhys asked, grabbing the end of Timothy’s leash in his metal hand and leaning down to clip it back to his collar. 

Timothy stared at between his brother and his new Master’s face nervously, ears pulling back.

“Ready, Master...” Timothy said, though his voice wavered a little. 

“He’ll be okay, Tim. Trust me, he’ll probably sleep the whole time.” Rhys soothed. “If not, he has some water and a blanket.” 

Timothy let Rhys lead him back outside, though not without several more anxious glances back at his brother. He seemed to feel a bit better as they got outside and started down the sidewalk together, Rhys being careful to make his pace slow enough for Timothy’s hobbling gait to keep up with. The sun was bright in the sky now, bringing out the pretty red tones in the brown of Timothy’s hair and chest fur. 

“It’s a really nice day! Perfect for a little walk together, huh?” Rhys asked, trying to keep the nervous pet’s mind off of the separation from his brother. 

Rhys noticed Timothy would step closer to him, practically tripping him any time another person and their pet passed them on the short walk to the store. Timothy had just tried to hide his large frame behind Rhys’s legs, cowering, when a smaller female hybrid had tried to come smell him. Timothy had just whimpered and trembled until the woman had taken her pet away in a huff. 

Rhys made a note to himself to read up on how to help nervous pets like Timothy feel safer meeting other pets as they finally approached the store, the sign for _MISS MOXXI’s TOYBOX_ lit up in bright neon even if it was mid day. 

Rhys led Timothy inside, nodding hello to the pretty brunette woman behind the cash register. 

“Hi there, how can I help you, sugar? My name’s Moxxi. You can find all the _best_ pet toys in town here.” She cooed, coming out from behind the counter. 

“Oh, uh, hi! I’m Rhys, just here to pick up some stuff for my new pets.” Rhys’s jaw almost dropped, not expecting someone built like a supermodel to run a pet shop. 

“Oooh, what a good boy you have here! He’s got such pretty eyes! What’s your name, handsome?” She cooed as she crouched down to Timothy’s level, her low cut dress barely containing her breasts and she leaned forward to stroke the hybrid’s chest fur firmly. 

Rhys watched with amusement as Timothy’s tail began to thump against the floor rapidly as he was stroked by her, wide mismatched eyes darting from her face to her chest quite obviously. 

Moxxi either didn’t notice or was used to it, as she just laughed and scratched him behind the ears until he whined. 

“She asked you a question, Timmy,” Rhys chided, tugging Timothy back by the collar when the hybrid looked ready to press his face into the poor woman’s breasts or start humping her leg or something. 

Timothy’s mouth opened and shut a few times before he settled on just nervous panting, leaning back into Rhys’s legs shyly and looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

Rhys sighed good-naturedly, looking back up at Moxxi. 

“Sorry, his name’s Timothy. He’s a rescue pet. Just adopted him today, so he’s still a little nervous around new people without his brother around, I think.” 

“Hi, Timothy.” Moxxi purred, standing back up to gesture towards a collar display near the till. “Why don’t you check over there for him, then? We just got in some of these new collars and bandanas good for anxious pets like your boy there.” 

Rhys looped Timothy’s leash around his wrist, leading them over to the display Moxxi had indicated. Upon closer inspection, he saw the bandanas had text printed on them. He picked up a yellow one in the large section that read _NERVOUS_ , and another bright red one that said _CAUTION_. 

“How about these for you and Jack, Tim?” Rhys asked. “Can I try them on you? You’re both the same size.” 

Tim shuffled back into a wobbly sit for Rhys, who leaned down and tied the yellow bandana around his neck, checking the fit. 

“There you go, Timothy!” Rhys smiled. “Now people will be more careful with you when we go get some exercise.” 

“Okay, Master,” agreed Timothy. 

“I can keep those at the front for you, if you like.” called Moxxi, gesturing to the second one. “The red one’s for his brother, then?”

“Oh yeah, his brother, he’s called Jack. He’s a little, uh, aggressive though, so I kept him at home this time.” Rhys explained. 

“We have new shock collars and muzzles for more unruly pets in the back. They have great reviews.” Moxxi offered. 

“Oh, uh, no thanks.” Rhys declined. “Can you show us where the beds and toys are, actually? I have to pick some out for them…” 

Moxxi shrugged, pointing Rhys and Timothy to a display of pet beds which essentially looked like oversized pillows, ranging from small, for children, to extra-large size for adult hybrids like Timothy and Jack. 

Rhys led Timothy there, reaching out to feel various beds. 

“You wanna pick a colour, Timmy?” Rhys asked, torn between a large blue bed and a soft yellow one that fit his budget, each made of warm looking fleece. He pulled each off the shelf, holding them closer to Timothy’s level. 

Timothy leaned forward on his good hand, examining both beds carefully. He looked up to see Rhys’s expression before nuzzling the yellow one. He looked up at Rhys expectantly again, sitting back on his haunches. 

“Yellow?” Rhys laughed. “Okay, the blue one’s for Jack then. Why don’t you go pick out two toys each for you and for your brother while I bring these back to the counter? Take your time, I’ll be right there so you can still see me, okay? Bring them to me when you’re done.” 

“Yes, Master Rhys,” yipped Timothy, turning towards the shelves with toys eagerly. Most of them were displayed a couple of shelves lower so they’d be at a crawling pet’s eye level. 

Rhys figured if he gave the pet some privacy he’d be more likely to pick something he actually liked as opposed to what he thought Rhys might want for him, which he suspected was what had happened with the bed and the bandana. They hadn’t known each other long, but it was obvious to Rhys that Timothy was a people pleaser. 

Rhys unclipped Timothy’s collar and headed back to the front counter to drop off both beds. He chatted with Moxxi for a while, giving Timothy plenty of time to browse all the toys. 

Timothy ambled over a while later with a toy in his mouth, dropping it Rhys’s feet and sitting back expectantly. 

Rhys reached down, picking up a soft, stuffed sock monkey plush and examining it. He smiled, setting it on the counter with the rest of his purchases. “Okay, that’s one! Good boy! This one for you?” 

“Yes!” Timothy beamed, tail wagging eagerly at the praise. 

“Now, go find one for Jack you think he’ll like. If he doesn’t, we can bring it back, so don’t worry too much. Store’s just up the road.” Rhys said.

He leaned against the counter, playing around on his phone while he waited. He checked up on Vaughn, who had already sent over plenty of photos of Yvette. Rhys went through them all, laughing at a couple of her climbing onto Vaughn’s computer desk and flattening herself on the keyboard so he couldn’t play his game in peace. Looked like his friend had his hands full. 

Timothy ambled back then, butting up against at Rhys’s legs to get his attention. Rhys set his phone down, looking down and bursting into laughter at the comically large bone Timothy had in his mouth. The wrapping insisted it was good for “aggressive chewers”. 

Timothy tilted his head to the side in confusion, though his tail wagged at how Rhys laughed. 

“Why am I not surprised Jack would want this giant, ridiculous thing,” Rhys said when he got his laughter under control. “Okay, go get two more and we can get back home and see if your brother likes it.” 

He added the bone to the pile on the counter, but not before snapping a photo of Timothy holding it in his mouth captioned with “ _I guess this is my life now bro_ ” to send back to Vaughn. He got a “ _LOL!!!!!!!”_ back in response. 

Rhys turned back, casually rummaging through a rack of pet clothes. He picked out a couple packs of pet shorts made of a thicker fabric in various colours and added them to the pile. He also picked out two soft yellow sweaters for them in case it rained or got cold, one with and without a hood. 

It took longer this time, but Timothy finally ambled back over, two new toys in blister packs held firmly between his teeth. 

“What do you have this time, Tim?” Rhys asked, reaching down for the blister packs and almost dropping them in surprise when he recognized the contents. 

_Oh_ . These were... _sex_ toys for hybrids. The first package contained a sizeable blue coloured “easy clean silicone knotted suction cup dildo”, and the second was “The Ultimate Stud Fleshlight kit”. 

Rhys blinked down at both packages, his cheeks flaming. He guessed it was normal that his pets would need something like this, he had the ECHOnet like any other person, but...well, Rhys hadn’t expected it to come so soon. He bit his lip, feeling warm. 

“Oh, uh, you sure you want these, Timmy?” Rhys squeaked, fingers clenched in the packaging as the various uses for the toys in combination with his two new handsome pets flashed through his mind. Wait, which was for who? Would it be weird to ask that in public? Oh no, he was _not_ about to get hard in the middle of the store like a teenager, for fuck’s sake. 

Timothy leaned into Rhys’s space, licking under his chin again submissively and yipping his agreement. Rhys’s face burned brightly and pet Tim’s flank shakily before standing back up to place both packages on the counter. Well, he supposed he did say Timothy could pick _anything_ . And these _were_ part of proper pet care, the pamphlets had said. 

“Okay, um, good boy, Timmy!” Rhys said. 

“Oh, those are definitely heavily recommended! Good choice, sugar, nothing to be embarrassed about. You know, people bring their pets here to pick out sex toys for fun together all the time! I have a bigger assortment in the back if you’d like to see them. No better way than rewarding your new boys...Timothy looks a little pent up, if you ask me...” Moxxi chimed in playfully, looking between both master and pet in amusement as she tried to make more sales. 

“Oh, uh, we’re good with these ones for now,” Rhys said, quickly shoving the two sweaters he’d been looking at before onto the pile. “Um, yeah, I think that’s all for today.” 

Moxxi rang him up, carefully packing everything into a sturdy brown paper bag except for the beds, which Rhys would have to carry separately. Rhys paid with his phone, fumbling with the beds and bag, as well as the leash. Well, maybe he’d bought a little more than expected... 

Rhys felt a nudge against his leg again, and Timothy reached up to grab the bag, the slim handle fitting between his flat teeth easily without breaking like it might’ve with Jack’s. He grinned around his mouthful, tail wagging playfully. 

“Oh, thank you, good boy!” Rhys laughed, gripping the leash more firmly in his flesh hand and checking his watch. “Let’s go home and check on your brother, okay?

* * *

Rhys came home to the sound of angry yips and feral sounding growls from inside the house. He and Timothy rushed to the entryway, unlocking the door, dropping all his purchases to the floor when he saw what had become of his foyer. 

Jack was awake alright, and clearly he’d been _very_ busy. He had ripped up the blanket, various pieces of it and it’s stuffing all over the floor, and the water bowl had been upended, completely soaking the rug. The table where he usually left his keys had been knocked over, the little ceramic bowl shattered on the hardwood floor. 

“Careful, Tim.” Rhys warned, kicking it aside with his boot to make sure Timothy wouldn’t get cut on the shards.

At the sound of Rhys’s voice, Jack barrelled around the corner into the entryway, snarling with a leg of _Rhys’s coffee table_ clenched between his sharp teeth. 

“ _Jack_!” Rhys screeched, just as the furious hybrid came charging towards them. Rhys braced for impact, but Jack scampered right past him, slamming into Timothy who lost his balance and was pushed onto his back easily. 

Jack had dropped the table leg and was frantically nosing at Timothy’s neck and chest as if checking for injuries. He huffed, rubbing his scent glands all over Timothy’s neck and chest, making sure _his_ scent was spread evenly over his brother’s skin. 

“Timmy,” Jack whined between angry huffs and frantic scent marking. 

Timothy whined, tilting his chin back submissively and letting Jack do as he wished. 

“It’s okay, Jack. Don’t be scared…” Timothy whispered, nuzzling his brother’s ear. 

“Wasn't _scared_ , TimTams,” Jack mumbled back into the other hybrid’s neck. “I thought that _asshole_ that just adopted us... hurt you. And you smell weird now...” 

Timothy’s ears folded back at the insult, looking between Jack and Rhys nervously. “Don’t say that about Master Rhys, Jack!” 

Rhys frowned, wondering if he should separate them. He tried not to be insulted by Jack’s insinuation, knowing the rougher hybrid had probably been scared to death to waking up alone in an unfamiliar house. Rhys felt guilty for leaving now. Maybe he should’ve waited...

“Sorry, Jack,” Rhys tried. “We thought we’d be back in time. We just went to the pet store for some stuff for you guys, okay? You didn’t have to destroy my house, I’m not going to hurt you both, trust me.” 

“That’s what you people all say, at first,” Jack snarled, hackles rising as Rhys tried to take a step closer to them. “Just because Timmy is naive doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you hurt him, jackass. Take him away from me again and I’ll tear your neck open!” 

“ _Jack_ ! You’re being _bad_!” Timothy cried. He wiggled, trying to free himself, but Jack just pushed him back down with a growl. 

“It’s okay, Timothy. And I see you don’t trust me, Jack.” Rhys sighed, forcing himself to take a deep breath and calm down. “I know it doesn’t mean much to you now, but I promise you can rely on me to take good care of you guys to the best of my ability. I’m gonna...start cleaning all this mess up. I’ll come back and check on you two in a bit, alright?

Rhys walked to the living room, eyes wide at the mess. Throw pillows had been torn open, the stuffing spewing out like innards all over the place. Everything that had been on the coffee table was scattered onto the carpet...Jack had somehow managed to knaw the leg clean off, tipping the whole table over. 

That’s what Rhys got for buying such cheap furniture, he supposed. He sighed again, going to the closet for the broom. At least the couch was still intact, but Rhys doubted it would’ve remained that way for long if they had come back any later. Rhys didn’t want to think about his credit card bill this month. 

This was really not how he had expected his day to go when he had woken up this morning. 

* * *

It had taken almost an hour to clean the mess and put away the beds and new clothes, so by the time Rhys came back out to the entryway for them, Jack seemed to have settled a little bit. 

Timothy was finally allowed out from under him, and they had clearly gotten into the paper bag of toys, as they both lay on the rug together, sharing the large bone toy Rhys had bought.

Well, Jack chewed on it viciously and Timothy just mouthed at the other end sloppily, dulled teeth not able to do much damage to the sturdy bone. His tail was wagging like crazy though, so Rhys figured he was still having fun. 

Timothy had been right about Jack being an aggressive chewer, that’s for sure. Rhys paused to watch them a little. Jack looked up from the part of the bone he had already decimated, casting suspicious blue and milky white eyes on Rhys’s form in the doorway but otherwise didn’t look too angry anymore, so Rhys counted that as an improvement. He wondered if Jack had any vision left in his damaged eye, cursing himself for not asking Axton about it earlier. He thought he might try and bring them both to the hybrid doctor, at some point. 

Seemed that Timothy was good at calming him, Rhys noted as he decided to let them be, heading over to the kitchen to start on making them all some dinner. Best to do it while they were being quiet and relatively well behaved. 

He opened the pamphlet on what was safe to feed hybrids, scanning the list before rummaging around in the fridge for a package of pork chops, figuring they would both appreciate some meat after the eventful day they’d all had. 

He cooked up the meat in one pan and started up some vegetables and leftover rice in another skillet. Figured he’d give them a bit of all three and see what they would eat. When the meal was done cooking, he separated it into three plates, sprinkling Timothy’s medication on top of his. Then he set his own portion down on the kitchen table and grabbed the two extra ones. 

“Timothy! Jack! Come eat dinner!” Rhys called, holding both plates out in the entryway where they could see. 

Timothy ambled over eagerly, Jack trudging behind him slowly as he continued to eye Rhys suspiciously. 

Rhys smiled, setting both plates down onto the floor once they came in, before retreating to the table to start on his own dinner. 

Jack leaned down to scarf down his meal so fast Rhys was sure he barely tasted it, sharp teeth making quick work of shredding the meat. He licked the plate clean in no time then huffed, pacing in front of Timothy while the other pet ate, eyeing his portion hungrily as well. 

Timothy seemed to be taking a little longer to finish, his filed down canines having trouble pulling apart the large piece of meat. Rhys frowned, berating himself internally for not thinking of making the piece more manageable for his pet. 

“Sorry, Timmy, how about I cut that up for you?” Rhys asked. 

He got up, grabbing his knife, only to have Jack snarl at him to “back off, dumbass” and Timothy practically choke himself in an effort to swallow a too-big chunk of pork chop before Rhys could get close enough to grab the plate.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Rhys said, backing away to the table to his own meal. “I’ll make sure to cut it up for you next time…” 

Timothy continued to slowly tear away at his pork chop. Jack huffed, leaning into the lick at Timothy’s plate a little. Timothy was quick to back off, and Jack gobbled up the other half of the last pork chop hungrily. 

“Jack!” Rhys chided. “Stop eating your brother’s food. Ask me for more if you’re still hungry…” 

Jack snorted at Rhys, licking his lips clean with a cocky look on his face, prowling over to eye the meat Rhys’s plate next. 

“No...bad boy. You’re not getting my pork chop, Jack...” Rhys scolded.

Jack just grinned, rearing back to his full height snatching the pork chop between his jaws before Rhys could even react. He scampered back to Timothy, setting the stolen pork chop in onto his own plate, before making quick work of half of it. He nudged the other half back onto Timothy’s plate. 

Timothy looked guilty, but he scarfed the stolen pork chop down as quickly as he could, shooting anxious glances Rhys’s way between swallows. 

“Hey!!” Rhys groaned. 

Rhys sighed as he speared a green bean with his fork. He had a lot of work to do with these two. It was obvious they must’ve had issues with eating. Or were all hybrids this territorial over their food? Rhys made a note to look into it on the ECHOnet later. 

* * *

“Jack.” Rhys groaned at the third time Jack dodged his attempt to clip the leash to his harness since they’d started getting ready to go out for their evening walk to the park around the block. “Please just let me clip this on so we can leave! Don’t you want to go for a nice walk?” 

Timothy was sat beside Rhys’s leg, waiting patiently and sporting the new yellow hoodie. He’d even let Rhys pull the hood up, his large ears poking through the holes in the top of the hood. Rhys had a hard time not just cooing every time he looked over. It was just too cute. He may have snapped a photo, or twenty. 

Jack had steadfastly refused his own sweater at first, and it had taken Rhys ages to wrangle him into it. Jack only conceded after Rhys had chased him around the kitchen for ten minutes. Rhys was starting to suspect Jack entertained himself by being contrary for the sake of it. 

At least he’d let Rhys put the CAUTION bandana around his neck. Jack seemed to find that one funny and _wanted_ to wear it much to Rhys’s confusion. 

“C’mon, Jack! You let me put the bandana and sweater on, now just the leash! You were being so good...sort of…” Rhys pleaded. 

“ _Jack_!” Timothy whined, squirming eagerly by Rhys’s feet. “Could you stop being an asshole, I wanna go to the park!” 

Jack grumbled, but this time he didn’t put up a fight when Rhys leaned down to clip the leash to his harness. 

“Thank you, Jack…” Rhys sighed in relief. He looped Timothy’s leash around the wrist of his flesh hand, but gripped Jack’s firmly with his stronger cybernetic one. At this point he was sure Jack would probably cause more trouble. 

* * *

As expected, Timothy spent most of the walk to the park so close to Rhys’s feet he was nearly tripping him, while Jack pulled the leash as far as it would go, eagerly sticking his nose into everything they passed as if he hadn’t been out in ages. He spent plenty of time rubbing his scent glands on everything, eager to mark the new territory as _his_ . Between Timothy’s nervous closeness and Jack’s sudden darting back and forth wildly in front of them to scent something _else_ it was a wonder Rhys hadn’t face planted into the pavement yet. 

Which honestly, Rhys wasn’t surprised by, but his shoulder joint was starting to get sore from all of Jack’s pulling so it was a relief when they finally got to the park. 

He entered through the gated area and closed it behind them, leaning down to unbuckle both of their leashes so they could run free in the enclosed field. There were a couple other owners playing with their pets, but not too many people so Rhys wasn’t too concerned about letting them run loose. 

“Do you want to play fetch, Timmy?” Rhys asked, pulling Timothy’s sock monkey from his coat pocket and shaking it. 

Timothy perked up excitedly, suddenly darting back from behind Rhys’s legs, his bright, heterochromatic eyes tracking the sway of the soft toy as if hypnotized. 

“Okay, go get it, Timmy!” Rhys called. 

He tossed the monkey as far as he could, which admittedly wasn’t very far, and Timothy ambled after it, instinct telling him to chase it. 

“What a weak throw, I bet the old bitch of a lady that used to own us could have thrown that farther,” Jack snorted from behind him. They both watched as Timothy slowly ambled back with the toy between his teeth, tail up and wagging eagerly. 

“Well, I didn’t wanna throw it too far...it’s hard for him to run with his injured hand,” Rhys defended himself weakly. 

“I’m pretty sure you just suck, but whatever floats your boat, Rhysie...” Jack said, pacing a couple steps away so he could easily keep both of them in his view before laying on his side nonchalantly and grinning up at Rhys. 

“You don’t like fetch? Doesn’t every dog hybrid like fetch? It’s like, a classic!” Rhys said, exasperated when Jack just snorted up at him in amusement. 

"Well, Jack, what do you like to play, then? I could probably...find a ball? Tug of war? You need to exercise, Jack..” Rhys wondered aloud, wracking his brain for what he thought hybrids liked to do for fun. 

“I don’t like playing stupid games like those. Unless you count breeding some heated bitch until they scream _playing_ , then I _love_ playing,” Jack leered, turning his attention from Rhys to a pair of women jogging by with their pets. 

“ _Jack_ !” Rhys huffed, looking away. His cheeks reddened, mind drifting to the _other_ toys Timothy had picked out for them. 

“Uh, well, I mean. I did buy some other, uh...toys…if you wanted...I mean, back at home…to uh, take care of that...” Rhys stuttered awkwardly. 

“Why would I need to fuck some plastic hole when I got a perfectly good _new_ bitch to shove my knot into right here? Isn’t that right, _Rhysie_?” Jack rumbled, mismatched eyes snapping back to leer at Rhys teasingly instead. 

Jack lay back a little more, muscled thigh spreading a little under the pretence of stretching and Rhys couldn’t help the way his eyes tracked between them to the sizeable bulge nearly bursting free from Jack’s shorts. _Fuck, oh fuck_...Rhys thought, biting his lip. God, what was wrong with him, lusting after his new pet in the middle of the park? 

Timothy reached them before Rhys could respond with more than embarrassed sputters, his whole body feeling entirely too warm despite the cool evening air. Rhys quickly dragged his eyes back up to Timothy’s face guiltily. 

Timothy dropped the toy at Rhys’s feet, seemingly unaware of the tension he’d just interrupted, his tail going wild behind him as Rhys picked it up again. 

“Master!” He yipped. He arched his back into a shaky play bow, one arm balancing his chest close to the grass and rear and tail high in the air. 

“Again? Please, again?” He panted, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he eyed the toy eagerly. 

“U-Uh! Of course, how about some tug of war now?” Rhys cooed, leaning over to pet Timothy’s flank maybe a little too enthusiastically, cheeks burning red. 

Jack continued to smirk at him over Timothy’s shoulder from where he lay on his side, clearly pleased with himself for having flustered Rhys so much. He rolled back onto his belly.

Rhys swallowed, averting his gaze from Jack’s shyly. He grabbed the toy, starting the game of tug of war with Timothy to distract himself from Jack’s heated gaze. 

* * *

Rhys laughed as Timothy tugged on his end of the monkey, tiny growls rumbling through his chest as he tried to get the toy away from Rhys’s grip. Though their voices were the same, Timothy’s growls were playful and didn’t sound as intimidating as Jack’s. If anything, they were kind of cute. 

Rhys was so distracted by Timothy that he didn’t notice the hybrid pup running towards Jack until it was too late. 

“Ah, careful!” Rhys yelped, expecting Jack to snap at the young pup that was climbing all over him, but surprisingly, Jack just continued to lie on his side lazily, letting the pup climb over him. Rhys shut his mouth, blinking in surprise. 

“And where did you come from, kiddo?” Jack rumbled as the pup tugged his bandana loose with its tiny teeth, yipping eagerly. Jack grinned and grabbed the other end, and the hybrid pup squealed excitedly. She tugged at it, happy to play. It was obvious Jack wasn’t using all his strength as he held the bandana firmly between his maw for the pup to play with. 

“Uh, okay, I didn't expect that...” Rhys mumbled, fingers going slack on the toy he was holding for Timothy. The other hybrid tugged it away, grinning up at Rhys triumphantly, before turning to look at Jack and the pup. He dropped the toy, smiling at the sight. 

“Jack likes to act tough most of the time, but he’s actually good with pups! One of our old masters ran a stud service, so there were always lots of pups running around...” Timothy grinned, sitting by Rhys’s feet. 

“I guess I underestimated him,” Rhys agreed, smiling. He subtly snapped a photo of the two with his phone. He couldn’t help himself. 

It was _so_ cute, Rhys could hardly bring himself to mind that the bandana he’d just bought was probably going to be shredded to pieces. 

“Oh, Bella! There you are!” Shouted a woman urgently as she ran over towards Jack and the pup. “Stop running off like that, girl.” 

Bella yipped, dropping the bandana to rush over to her master. “Master! I made a friend!!” 

The woman clipped the leash back on her pup, smiling at Rhys apologetically.

“Sorry about that, she’s still learning…” the woman grinned, bending to pat Jack’s chest. 

“Luckily you have a _good_ boy here…thank you for watching her for me, handsome!” 

Rhys expected Jack to snap at the woman, but he just grinned, arching proudly into the touch. He leered at her breasts as she petted him, tail thumping into the grass slowly. Rhys nearly rolled his eyes. _There_ was Jack’s usual personality. 

* * *

It was time to run a bath for the two hybrids, both filthy after playing around at the park, and then there was the piss incident.... Rhys supposed it made sense Timothy would need help getting his shorts down, and he chastised himself for not thinking of it before. Looks like he still had a lot to learn about taking care of his new pets. 

Rhys left both pets in the backyard for a bit while he rummaged through his master bathroom cupboard for the bubble bath he was _sure_ he kept there. He pulled it out of the back with a triumphant sound, pouring some into the steadily filling tub. Everyone liked bubbles, right? 

Rhys rolled up his sleeves, sticking human his hand into the water to test its temperature, adjusting the tap until it was warm enough. Maybe the hot water would help relax the stressed pets a bit, or so Rhys hoped. He grabbed a large jug from the kitchen and some towels, bringing everything back to the bathroom and turning off the tap. 

Now the hard part...wrangling his two pets to the bathroom. 

It was easy enough to get Timothy to follow him, and wherever Timothy went, Jack followed close behind. The problem was actually getting them _inside_ the tub. He was glad he’d splurged in such a big bathtub. At least he’d be able to fit both large pets without too much trouble. 

Timothy’s ears and tail folded back nervously the second he realized where they were heading, suddenly dragging his limbs and refusing to go through the doorway, instead just gazing up at Rhys with big, heterochromatic eyes. 

“I don’t need a bath, Master,” Timothy tried, the first sign of protest he’d shown to one of Rhys’s commands since they’d met. 

“You’re covered in dirt and pee from outside, Timmy, and I have to change your bandages,” Rhys reasoned, reaching down to rub the nervous pet’s flattened ears and unclipping the reluctant pet’s collar. “Come on, I put bubbles and everything. Why don’t you go first, show Jack over here how it’s done?” 

“Please Master!” Timothy begged, though he pushed his head insistently into Rhys’s hand all the same. 

Jack snorted from behind his brother, pushing him aside through the doorway and squeezing himself past. 

“Fine, I’ll go first then,” he grumbled, “I’ll just bite this guy’s dick off if he tries anything, then we can bathe in his blood, Timmy.” 

Rhys and Timothy both stared with wide eyes at Jack’s... _colourful_ description of dismemberment. 

“Uh... _okay_ , they’ll be no dick biting or blood bathing...but, you first then, Jack.” Rhys said finally, blinking slowly. He reached forward, starting on all of the elaborate buckles on Jack’s harness, loosening them one by one until Jack could step out of it. 

Jack crawled forward, easily ripping his own shorts down and climbing into the tub, brushing off Rhys’s offers to help, strong back and ass rippling with the movement. He hissed a little as the warm water lapped at his sides as he sat in the tub. 

“Alright, get your handsome ass in here, Timmy, it’s not poisoned and you’re covered in piss.” Jack huffed. 

Rhys sighed, resisting the urge to laugh at Jack’s colourful language lest he encourage his rudeness. It was kind of cute, though. 

He turned to Timothy, helping the other pet undress and carefully undoing the bandages on his stump so he could clean that too. Timothy whined the whole time, pressing so closely to Rhys it was harder to perform the tasks. He clinged, grabbing a mouthful of Rhys’s shirt between his teeth as Rhys tried to lift him. 

“Timothy, you need to get in…c’mon look, Jack‘s being a good boy and having his bath...” Rhys soothed, huffing with exertion of trying to lift his big hybrid, ignoring Jack’s indignant snort at being referred to as _good_.

Timothy whined, but that seemed to convince him, because he finally let go of Rhys’s shirt enough for Rhys to help his squirming body into the bath across from Jack. 

He squirmed, though he seemed to relax a bit when he felt how warm the water was. 

“Good boy…” Rhys cooed, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing the jug. He filled it with water, using it to carefully wet the parts of Timothy’s body that were still dry. He reached up, covering both of Timothy’s eyes and tilting the hybrids head back so he could pour the soapy water onto his hair, careful to avoid getting it in his ears. 

Timothy just shivered, ears twitching erratically. Rhys set down the jug, pouring some of his own shampoo into his hand and bringing both hands up to massage a smooth lather into Timothy’s hair firmly. Timothy melted under the soft touch, eyes going half lidded with pleasure. 

“See, isn’t that nice, Timothy?” Rhys laughed, carefully rinsing the soap out. “Thank you for being so good, you’ll be out in no time!”

His head taken care of, Rhys poured more soap into his hand, starting on the thick fur on Timothy’s chest and grinning at the way the hybrid was practically sinking into him now, damp head slumping forward into Rhys’s t-shirt. It was so _cute_ , Rhys couldn’t be too bothered that he was getting it wet. 

“Master Rhys...” Timothy sighed, shivering as Rhys’s soapy hands slid down began to rub into the wet fur of his belly and groin. Rhys nearly startled as he felt Timothy’s sizeable cock suddenly poke at his hands, the red head starting to poke free of its sheath as he got harder. Timothy whined, slim hips stuttering forward so hard the water around him splashed as Rhys’s hand accidentally brushed his cock. Clearly Timothy was...enjoying the massage. Rhys paused, soapy hands tangled in Timothy’s belly fur, not sure if he should ignore it or not. 

“Well, you just gonna leave him there to suffer? That’s not very good pet care, Rhysie...” Jack suddenly interrupted, and Rhys’s eyes darted up from Timothy’s cock to see Jack watching them teasingly from his end of the bath. Jack grinned at them, large white teeth glinting in the bright bathroom lighting. 

Rhys sputtered, blush returning in full force as he looked between Timothy and Jack. Wait, did Jack mean...right here? In front of his brother? Rhys bit his lip, unable to deny the heat that raced to his own groin at the thought of playing with one hybrid while the other watched. Fuck, he was messed up, wasn’t he? 

“Uh,” Rhys said dumbly, petting at Timothy’s hip slowly. “That okay with you, Timmy?” He asked. “You want me to take care of you?” 

“Please, Master!” Timothy begged, jerking his hips forward into Rhys’s touch again. 

Rhys swallowed the sudden flood of saliva pooling in his mouth, flesh hand moving from Timothy’s hip to firmly wrap around his weighty hybrid cock, now completely free of its sheath and so fucking _big_ Rhys couldn’t even wrap his whole fist around it.

“Master…” Timothy huffed, raising his hips out of the water and settling back on his haunches. He slumped forward for balance, his remaining hand gripping at Rhys’s wet shirt, exposing himself to the air and huffing as he eagerly humped his erection into Rhys’s fist, soap helping ease the way. Not that they really needed it, as Rhys noticed the swollen head of his cock was already drooling plenty of warm, lubricating slick.

“Good boy, Timothy,” Rhys cooed, bringing his other hand down to help wrap around Timothy’s dick. The hybrid whimpered loudly, at the praise or at the additional stimulation Rhys didn’t know. Rhys grinned as he felt Timothy’s cock jerk, even more slimy precome sloppily spurting free and easing down Rhys’s quickly twisting wrist.

Timothy’s mouth dropped open, long tongue lolling free as overheated body began panting hard in a desperate attempt to cool himself in the steam of the warm bathroom. 

“Master, Ah! Please!” Timothy begged, hips slamming forward in desperate, animalistic humps so hard the bubbly water occasionally splashed out of the edge of the tub and down onto the rug below, his wet tail swaying behind him erratically. 

Rhys looked down, surprised to see the protrusion at the base of Timothy’s cock beginning to swell the longer Rhys stroked him off. _Oh, that’s his knot isn’t it?_ Rhys thought heatedly, his own cock pulsing where it was trapped in his jeans still at the sight. 

“You gonna knot Rhysie’s fist, Timmy? Make him your bitch?” Jack suddenly rumbled, from where he’d been surprisingly silent this whole time. He sat up, easing out of the bubbles to reveal his own enormous erection poking free of its sheath and drawing Rhys’s hungry gaze.

Rhys just moaned loudly, honestly too turned on by the idea to be embarrassed and he redoubled his efforts, fingers sliding down to stroke at Timothy’s slowly swelling knot as he watched Jack crawl closer. 

Timothy just squeaked, wide eyes darting back from his brother’s heated eyes to Rhys’s firmly stroking fist. 

“Ah, n-no, Jack, Master Rhys’s isn’t...h-he’s not!” He stuttered, embarrassed, though his hips kept squirming forward into Rhys’s hands desperately. 

Jack huffed, suddenly darting forward to hook his angular chin over Timothy’s quivering shoulder and licking at his brother’s neck, coating him in his scent. 

Timothy just whined in response, his tail lifting up and out of the way submissively as Jack came up behind him. Jack ground his strong hips against his brother’s behind, his own dripping cock rubbing against Timothy’s firm cheeks. Timothy panted, taking in big overwhelmed gulps of air as he drooled down his chin.

Rhys bit his lip, pressing his own erection into the outside of the tub to try and relieve some of the pressure. He couldn’t believe this was happening...it was like something out of one of those nasty hybrid porn videos he watched late at night, and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“C’mon Timmy, don’t be shy…look, let me help you,” Jack whispered into the other hybrid’s twitching ears, using his own hips to guide Timothy’s into a smoother rhythm. 

“Jack!! A-Ah, Master Rhys!” Timothy whimpered, and Rhys felt the hybrid’s knot start to harden and bulge. 

“C’mon, make sure to squeeze it real tight, Rhysie,” Jack ordered over Timothy’s shoulder, leaning down to nibble at Timothy’s exposed throat. 

Rhys groaned, reaching down to do as Jack ordered, flesh hand tightly gripping the eager hybrid’s knot and squeezing. 

Rhys was sure more water was out of the tub than in it at this point with the force of both hybrid’s gyrations but he couldn’t bring himself to care even as the warm, soapy water soaked through the fabric of his pants at the knees. 

Jack looked down at his brother's cock then back up at Rhys, mismatched eyes heated. “He’s close.” 

“Yes, Tim! Good boy...” Rhys panted, fingers moving frantically on Timothy’s cock and knot. 

“A-Ah! _M-Master_!” Timothy howled, tossing his head back onto Jack’s shoulder as he reached orgasm, copious amounts of come oozing from his swollen cockhead in sticky pulses as Rhys’s hand milked his knot. He panted rapidly, watery blue and green eyes squeezing shut as Jack continued to bite at his throat roughly, prolonging the other hybrid’s pleasure. 

“ _Nice_ , Timmy,” Jack grinned. 

“Wow, there’s, uh...so much…” Rhys blinked down at the nearly overwhelming amount of come slowly dribbling down past his still squeezing fingers and into the tub. He couldn’t deny it was actually really sexy, nothing he’d seen on the ECHOnet could’ve prepared him for _this_. 

Timothy just whined in response, wet tail and ears drooping as his whole body relaxed back against his brother, opening his eyes again to gaze at Rhys with affectionate expression, the massive flood of endorphins from getting to knot making him feel soft and loopy. 

“Thank you, Master…” Timothy cooed, grinning a little at Rhys’s surprised expression. 

“And _thank you_ , Jack!” Jack grumbled over his shoulder. 

“Jack, you were a _big_ help.” Timothy teased, turning his head to lick under Jack’s chin sloppily. 

“Shaddup, TimTams, you _should_ be thanking me for telling this clueless human how to make you feel good,” Jack snickered, leaning down to nibble at Timothy’s scruff affectionately. 

Timothy went limp easily, eyes wide and trusting as he blinked tiredly between his brother and his new master. 

Eventually, Jack peered back over Timothy’s body down to where Rhys’s hands were still busy squeezing Timothy’s knot, which had finally started to deflate. Rhys’s erection also had time to fade, though Rhys didn’t mind too much. This was about Timothy after all. Rhys was pleased he’d made his more nervous pet happy and gained enough of his trust to get to see him like this. 

“You can let him go now, Rhysie.” Jack ordered, and Rhys did that, rinsing his hands off in the water before reaching up to pet at Timothy’s drooping ears. 

“Good boy, Timothy,” he praised again, smiling back when Timothy just grinned at him dopily, tail wagging weakly. “How about you get out of the tub now? I’ll dry you off...then it’s Jack’s turn to get clean, okay? 

Rhys helped Timothy out of the tub, wrapping him in a soft absorbent towel and kneeling to carefully rewrap his stump with fresh bandages. Timothy laid on the dry rug by the sink sleepily as Rhys reached over to let the dirty water out of the tub and refiling it with new hot water. 

Jack rumbled, pleased as the hot water eased back up around him. He was surprisingly well behaved as Rhys began to soap up his hair, ears and chest, though he did flinch back and growl lowly when Rhys tried to bring the washcloth to his scarred face. 

“Don’t touch the face,” Jack said through gritted teeth. 

“Sorry, does it hurt?” Rhys asked, fingers skirting away from it and rinsing off Jack’s chest and back carefully instead. 

“Just don’t touch it,” Jack repeated, easing both eyes shut while Rhys rinsed off his hair and ears. 

“Okay, okay…” Rhys conceded, turning to set the jug down. when he turned back, Jack had a mischievous expression on his face. 

“What’s...what’s that look for?” Rhys asked suspiciously, then he suddenly got a faceful of bath water as Jack shook himself off, water from his hair and fur flying everywhere. 

“Oh c’mon, _Jack_!” Rhys spat, wincing as his whole outfit was drenched. 

“Whoops!” Jack snickered, carefully easing himself out of the tub and padding over to the rug where Timothy lay half asleep, tracking plenty of water with him. He rubbed himself against Timothy’s toweled side, cackling at his brother’s tired groans. 

Rhys sighed. He guessed Jack was done with bath time, then. 

* * *

Rhys changed into his pajamas afterwards, his favourite pair of yellow and blue striped boxer briefs and a loose tank top while the hybrids air dried in the bathroom. 

He hauled their crate to the bedroom, making space for it in the corner from across his bed, and carefully eased both pet beds inside. He grabbed Timothy’s monkey and Jack’s bone, tucking them onto the grate where the beds didn’t reach. Finally, he grabbed a pillow from his bed and tossed it in, a quick ECHOnet search informing him the smell of their master might help calm them at night. Rhys hoped it was true. Timothy did say something about Rhys smelling _good_ , right? 

He makes sure to clip the crate door open, so they could come and go to the kitchen for their water bowls if they needed to. 

Happy with the way he’d set up their bed, Rhys peered into the bathroom to check up on his hybrids. He almost laughed at the sight of both of them bundled under the towel together.

“Ready for bed? I set up your crate for sleeping,” Rhys said, grabbing their collars and Jack’s harness from the counter. “You can keep your collars and stuff off at night, okay?” 

Rhys headed back into the bedroom, hanging their gear in the closet and climbing up onto his own bed, watching with amusement as Jack rushed across the bedroom and into the crate. 

Jack was already hard at work, instinctively rubbing his scent glands all over the little den, nuzzling into the pet beds, Rhys’s pillow, and making a mess of the blankets. He finally curled himself right in the middle of it all once he was satisfied, stretching out fully on his side to take up most of the crate. 

Timothy ambled over a little slower, climbing inside and curling up in the little space Jack had left for him, seemingly unbothered by his brother hogging the crate. Jack immediately set to covering Timothy in his scent as well, pleased huffs leaving him as everything in the large crate started to smell like _his_. 

Rhys smiled at the sight of the two hybrids curled together as he carefully reached up to unhook the latches for his prosthetic, easing it off and onto the charging station on the bedside table. 

“Goodnight, you two,” Rhys smiled, turning off the light.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets into a routine with his pets, struggles to train Jack, and has the night of his life with both hybrids ;)

It had been a couple weeks since Rhys had adopted Jack and Timothy and Rhys thought they’d finally fallen into a routine. 

Rhys would get up first, shower, then get dressed for work. By the time he’d finished that, Timothy and Jack would be up and in the kitchen waiting for their breakfast. Rhys would cook for them, chop Timothy’s up, then plate it and step back as the hybrids devoured their meals hungrily. 

After that, he prepared for two pairs of begging eyes. Or, one pair of begging eyes and _Jack_ , who often just eased up onto his haunches and yanked whatever food item he wanted right off of Rhys’s plate if he didn’t watch it carefully. Rhys probably figured it was bad training to keep letting Jack do it, but Rhys had a hard time scolding him. 

Then, he’d bring them both for a quick walk around the block to let them do their business and stretch their legs before heading back to the house, where Rhys left them to their own devices for a couple of hours while he went in to work. 

Rhys was beginning to discover for himself that Jack was definitely a troublemaker, to put it lightly. He would often come home to Jack trying to chew on things he shouldn’t. So far, the coffee table, the dresser, the bars of their crate had all faced the wrath of his incessant need to chew on things. The bone Rhys had bought had long since been destroyed and Rhys had already bought him two more. 

Then, there was the time he’d gotten into Rhys’s snack drawer and devoured four bags for potato chips at once... then puked it all up on the bathroom rug for Rhys to find at three in the morning. 

No matter how much he scolded the hybrid man, Jack seemed to take any and all attempts at discipline Rhys would make as a challenge.

If Rhys told Jack to stop chewing on his furniture, he would come home the next day to find Jack waiting with his large teeth around the kitchen chair, mismatched eyes alight with mischief. 

If Rhys told him to stop stealing food, Jack would go out of his way to devour whatever was on Rhys’s plate. 

Finally, when Rhys tried to reign the strong hybrid in on walks, Jack would simply grin and tug on the leash so hard Rhys had almost face planted into the pavement several times. 

No matter how much Rhys tried to reason with him, or how much Timothy nervously begged for Jack to “be good”, Jack just wasn’t having it. 

Rhys was at his wits end, so he decided to do some research on his lunch break about possible causes for Jack’s behaviour. He found a couple of hybrid care websites and browsed around until he came onto the advice forums. He typed out his problem and waited a bit until the afternoon where he got some feedback. 

Some users suggested he just buy a shock collar or muzzle for Jack and be done with it, but Rhys balked at the idea. He didn’t want to _hurt_ Jack, not like his past masters had. 

Other people suggested maybe Jack was acting out for attention, but Rhys wasn’t so sure. He knew he gave Jack and Timothy plenty of attention.

One user suggested that maybe Rhys wasn’t asserting himself enough. Hybrids, especially dog hybrids, lived in a hierarchy when in a household together, especially in a house with two males like Rhys had adopted. 

It was likely, the user wrote, that Jack thought _he_ was the alpha of the house, not Rhys. If so, Rhys should make sure to assert his dominance over the unruly hybrid before it got worse by being more assertive in his commands and discipline. The user linked a couple instructional videos on how to properly scruff hybrids. Rhys suddenly remembered what Wilhelm had told him, the first day he’d adopted the twins. 

_“Scruff him when he puts up a fight to show you’re in charge. Don’t let him think he’s the Alpha of the house, or you’ll regret it later.”_

Rhys frowned at his phone. This one might be the most likely, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to...well, _dominate_ Jack. Then again, he really needed Jack to stop destroying his house already. He studied the video carefully, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to try it next time he caught Jack getting into trouble. 

* * *

Rhys unlocked the door one Friday night after a long day at work, tossing the keys onto the repaired side table. “I’m home!” He called, surprised when he didn’t hear a set of scampering limbs, as Timothy usually greeted him enthusiastically at the door after work. 

Instead, he heard some dull thumping, Jack’s low growl, then Timothy’s upset whine. Rhys furrowed his brow and quickly followed the sound to the bedroom, worried that Timothy had somehow hurt himself, or maybe him and Jack were fighting? He knew Jack, on occasion, got territorial of his toys. 

He rushed to where the sound was coming from, only to find the hybrids engaged in a scuffle in Rhys’s walk in closet.

Rhys’s clothes and their hangers were scattered all over the floor. Jack yipped loudly as he pinned his brother beneath him, teeth tugging on Timothy’s ear. He seemed to be grinning, though, eyes alight with manic energy and tail wagging as he continued to growl playfully. 

Timothy, however, let out another desperate whine as Jack’s teeth tugged on the sensitive skin of his pointed ears, tail lashing out as his stronger brother easily gained the upper hand. It didn’t look like he was having as much fun as Jack was, mismatched eyes wide and welling up with unshed tears. 

“ _Jack_!” Timothy breathed, one clawed hand pawing at Jack’s heaving chest in protest. 

Jack just growled playfully once more, letting go of Timothy’s ear to nibble at his brother’s neck instead, large pointed teeth pressing roughly against the other hybrid’s sensitive skin. Jack wasn’t applying enough pressure to truly puncture the skin, but it still didn’t look particularly comfortable either. Timothy was quick to submit and show his neck, though he still looked unhappy to be forced to play roughly with his rambunctious brother. 

“Jack, hey! Stop that!” Rhys shouted, “Can’t you see he doesn’t wanna play like that?” 

Timothy looked up as much as he could from under Jack’s grip, wide eyes pleading in Rhys’s direction as he noticed his Master in the doorway. 

“Master!” Timothy called. 

Jack just huffed, looking Rhys straight in the eyes as he nibbled harder on Timothy’s neck instead of stopping. 

Rhys stomped forward, frustrated. He’d had enough of this blatant misbehaviour. He quickly swung his metal arm forward, wrapping his hand around the scruff on the back of Jack’s neck and squeezing firmly. 

“No, that’s _enough_ , Jack.” Rhys said, trying to make his voice hard. He gave the hybrid’s neck another firm shake, just as he’d seen in all those training videos from this afternoon. 

To Rhys’s utter surprise, Jack’s eyes rolled back in response to the firm scruffing, and his body went limp. Soon after, the strong muscles in his jaw became loose enough for Timothy to squirm out from under him quickly. Timothy huffed, scrambling upright to hide behind Rhys’s legs. 

_“Bad boy, Jack_ . I don’t want to have to scruff you like a pup, but you know you’re not in charge here, I am. _I’m_ your master.” Rhys continued, forcing himself to sound as authoritative as he could as he gave Jack’s scruff another firm shake. 

He watched in awe as the hybrids’s strong arms wobbled and Jack slumped forward, rear raised and tail drooping. The large hybrid gave a weak huff, struggling to try and right himself again but simply shakily collapsing onto back down instead when Rhys gave him another squeeze. 

Jack growled lowly, clearly displeased that Rhys had figured out how to scruff him. He glared at the floor as his long, pointed ears folded back. 

Rhys internally cheered himself on for actually _succeeding_ at the scruffing. He was worried he’d fuck it up.

“ _Fuck_.” Jack whined from his immobilized position. Timothy gave an answering whine from behind him, shifting nervously as he looked between Rhys and his brother. 

“It’s okay, Timmy, you’re not in trouble. Now, is _Jack_ going to tell me what you two were doing in here, fighting and making a mess of my closet?” Rhys asked, tone lightening a bit, but still keeping a firm hand on the back of Jack’s neck in case the other hybrid got any ideas. 

“I-I started it, Master!” Timothy was quick to say. 

“I find it hard to believe that _you_ started a fight, Timothy.” Rhys said, voice incredulous. 

“He didn’t start it, I did…” Jack admitted, lips pulled into an unhappy pout. 

“Yeah, now that’s what I thought...why?” Rhys urged. 

“Cause Timmy was scent marking your closet _again_ and it pissed me off,” Jack huffed, glaring off to the side as he spoke. 

“Jack…!” Timothy whined, sounding embarrassed. 

Rhys raised both brows, puzzled. While Rhys often caught Jack rubbing his cheek and neck on the house’s belongings, like the crate, or the couch, or the rug by the front door, he’d yet to see Timothy do it. He was surprised Timothy would start with the closet of all places. 

“Why were you doing that in my closet, Timothy?” Rhys asked curiously, turning his head to look at the freckled hybrid.

Timothy blinked, red high on his cheeks and ears folded back nervously as Rhys looked at him. 

“Um. Sorry, Master. I just, I wanted your clothes to smell like me…” Timothy murmured. 

“He wants the other hybrids you run into to know you’re _his_ . What a _dork_.” Jack snorted, trying to shift up only to slump forward once again when Rhys applied more pressure to his scruff. “Fuck, just let me up, Rhysie! You made your point, or whatever.” 

“Not until you explain why you thought it was time to fight your brother about it! You scent stuff all the time, Jack, so why can’t Timothy do it if he wants?” Rhys asked. 

“You weren’t supposed to tell him, Jack,” Timothy whined. 

Jack huffed stubbornly. “Just said. It pissed me off, that’s all. Stuff ‘round here is supposed to smell like _me_ . _I’m_ the alpha.” 

Rhys sighed. “Is this why you’ve been acting out around the house? You think you’re in charge here, don’t you, Jack?” 

“I don’t _think_ , I know,” Jack said, smug even if he was face down on the closet floor. 

Rhys groaned. He knew he couldn’t hold Jack down forever. 

“Well, you thought wrong. I’m going to let you get up now, Jack. Then, you’re going to apologize for scaring your brother.” 

“Fine, whatever.” Jack replied.

The second Rhys released the back of Jack’s neck, the large hybrid reared back and charged at Rhys, using his superior weight to knock him back onto the floor. 

“Jack!” Rhys yelped, groaning as the air was punched out of him. He should’ve expected this to happen. 

“Gotcha, Rhysie!” Jack grinned triumphantly, both clawed hands pinning Rhys’s shoulders into the carpet, similarly to how he had the day they’d first met. Only this time, Jack’s expression looked playful and instead of vicious. 

The large hybrid grinned wider, turning to look at his brother mischievously, before leaning down to rub the scent glands in his cheek and neck against Rhys’s collarbone and cheek roughly. 

Rhys blinked in surprise as he was thoroughly scent marked by Jack. The hybrid was extremely warm and heavy above him, and Rhys couldn’t really find it in him to be angry anymore as Jack continued to rub himself everywhere. At least he wasn’t being aggressive for once. 

“H-Hey! That’s not fair, Jack!” Timothy growled, shuffling forward to glare at his brother. 

“Not my fault you didn’t think to mark at the _source_ , TimTams, instead of his ugly clothes. Guess I’m just smarter. Perks of being house alpha.” Jack rumbled, breath warm against Rhys’s exposed neck.

Jack huffed, gently nibbling at the skin of Rhys’s neck and Rhys couldn’t help the way he shivered. 

“You don’t even _like_ him, though, how come you get to scent him first,” Timothy pouted. 

“You snooze you lose, Timmy,” Jack smirked. “Besides, we all know _my_ scent would keep others away better anyways!” 

Rhys blinked up at Jack, utterly surprised this was his life right now, pinned under one of his hybrids while he and the other argued over who should rub their _scent_ all over him. 

It’s kind of strange, but it’s...well, Rhys thinks it’s a little hot, too. He finds the idea of being marked as _theirs_ more appealing than he’d rather admit aloud. 

“Still unfair,” Timothy huffed again, inching forward slowly and ducking his head, firmly rubbing his freckled cheek against the other side of Rhys’s collarbone and neck. “There. Now he smells like both of us.” 

Jack snorted, but he let Timothy do it and returned to his own rubbing and nibbling. 

Rhys couldn’t help the way he moaned a little as they continued to work their scent into his neck on either side, frankly overwhelmed at the warm touches. 

He brought a hand up to pet at Timothy’s back and the hybrid whined, dull teeth scraping against Rhys’s pulse one last time before pulling back. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath, carefully inching a hand up to stroke down the soft fur of Jack’s belly, hoping he won’t get growled at in the process. 

He had stroked Timothy off a couple more times since the other day in the bathtub, but this is new territory for him and Jack and he wondered if the aggressive hybrid would be comfortable with it. Rhys doesn’t want to force Jack into anything he doesn’t want. 

Jack simply bit at Rhys’s neck teasingly one last time before sitting back to smirk at him with heated eyes. 

“Oh, is this exciting you, Rhysie, being covered in our scent? You’re that _easy_ huh? I bet you want me to make you my _bitch,_ don’t you?” Jack rumbled. 

Rhys gasped in response to the hybrid’s words, flesh hand gripping Jack’s fur tightly. 

“Fuck, Jack…” he breathed shakily, eyes wide as he stared up at the hybrid. Rhys suddenly realized how hard he was, pinned here under Jack’s bulk. Jack smirked, pressing his hips into Rhys’s and _oh_ , Jack was definitely hard too. 

Rhys couldn’t help the way his eyes immediately darted down between their bodies, desperate to have a look at the hefty bulge he felt pressed against his own . He quickly reached down, tugging Jack’s shorts down to free his erection. 

Rhys whined at the sight. Jack’s cock looked even more intimidatingly large as it started to poke out of its sheath, the red head already oozing warm, lubricating slick.

“Take off your pants, Rhysie, lemme see _you_ ,” Jack commanded, and Rhys scrambled to obey as Jack shifted back a little to give him room to do so. The second Rhys’s pants were off, Jack was crawling back on top of him, powerful hips grinding them together. 

Rhys bit his lip to silence another moan when he saw how easily Jack’s cock dwarfed his own in size. 

“Yeah, you like that? You want some of this big hybrid cock, don’t you, Rhysie?” Jack asked, clearly pleased by Rhys’s reaction. 

“Ah, fuck, yes…” Rhys breathed, eyes going half lidded at the sight. He’s a little embarrassed about how hard and dripping his own cock is already when they’ve barely done anything yet. 

He knew this isn’t really how it usually is between hybrids and their masters, that he was supposed to be “asserting his dominance” over Jack and not the other way around, but Rhys didn’t care about that right now. He just really wanted Jack to _destroy_ him, online advice forums be damned. 

Rhys bit his lip when he heard Timothy’s whine, looking off to the side to see that the other hybrid was watching them intently, his cock bulging through his yellow shorts. He wagged his tail eagerly when he noticed Rhys looking at him. Rhys shivered, the thought of having not only one of his hybrid’s, but both, really turning him on. 

“Come here, Tim,” Rhys asked, reaching a hand out. Timothy is quick to get closer, leaning down to nuzzle Rhys’s hand. Rhys smiled at him, before reaching down to carefully ease Timothy’s shorts down to expose his erection. Timothy huffed in relief as he was freed from the tight fabric. 

“Please, Master Rhys,” Timothy begged. 

“Damn, Timmy,” Jack continued to tease. “Look at this. Our new Master’s a real greedy bitch. I think he wants us _both_ ,” 

“Fuck, please, I do,” Rhys whined, all embarrassment tossed out the window at this point. He just wants them too bad to care anymore, and he sighed, thrusting his hard cock up against Jack a little. 

“Ah, Master,” Timothy breathed, eyes wide as he watched the wanton movements of Rhys’s hips. 

Jack just smirked down at Rhys’s desperation, then turned to shoot an arrogant look at his brother. 

“Too bad, Timmy. You have to wait. The alpha goes first, then you can have my sloppy seconds.” Jack bragged, eyes lighting up at Timothy’s disappointed whine. 

“That’s what you _always_ say!” Timothy pouted, and Rhys bit his lip. God, the idea of being passed between them makes him even harder, and he squirmed desperately under Jack’s weight. He reached out to stroke firmly at Timothy’s thigh in apology. 

“Tough luck, Timmy,” Jack growled, and Timothy reluctantly backed off, ears folding back submissively.

Rhys let out a surprised yelp as Jack roughly pinned his hips down with one clawed hand, using his wide shoulders to spread Rhys’s long legs easily. Then, he buried his head between Rhys’s thighs, pressed his hot tongue against Rhys’s entrance and _licked_. 

Rhys squealed, legs clamping around Jack’s head as the hybrid began to eat him out like his life depended on it. Jack’s long warm hybrid tongue easily covers more of him that any _human_ Rhys has ever been with, and his viscous saliva easily lubricated his tight hole. 

Jack hummed, easing his tongue into Rhys’s relaxed pucker roughly until Rhys is throwing his head back and gasping. 

“ _Jack_!” Rhys cried. He tossed his head back, both hands sliding into Jack’s hair to pet his ears desperately. 

Jack pulled back when Rhys’s thighs started to tremble to smirk at him. Rhys squirmed, pouting down at his hybrid as the stimulation stops. 

“Timmy, go fetch Rhysie’s slick for him. Male humans don’t get wet, and I doubt he wants our claws in his ass…” Jack ordered. 

“Wait, how do you know where I keep my…?” Rhys squeaked. 

“We heard you the other night,” Timothy replied, matter of factly, as he ambled over to stick his head under Rhys’s bed, laying on his belly and digging around for the bottle of lube Rhys hid there. 

Rhys blushed, fighting the urge to hide his face. He’d thought they’d been _asleep_ when he’d done that. 

“Ha, you shoulda seen Timmy. He was practically humping that plastic pussy you bought us to death after listening to you whine under your sheets like you were in heat or something,” Jack grinned.

“Jack, you were hard too!” Timothy called from halfway under the bed, his tail wagging from where it was sticking out. 

Jack just cackled, unashamed by Timothy’s revelation. He smirked down at Rhys, clawed hands shoving at his hips. “C’mon, roll over onto your belly and give us a little show, now that we both know you’re good at it, Rhysie.” 

Timothy padded over and dropped the small bottle of lube near Rhys’s head then quickly crawled over to sit next to his brother. He’s blushing brightly, making his freckles stand out even more. 

“It’s okay, Master,” Timothy murmured, and he looked so cute Rhys couldn’t help but smile back, his embarrassment fading a little. 

Rhys reached for the bottle, rolling over and propping himself on his hands and knees, his erection bobbing towards the floor. He bit his lip as he coated his flesh hand in lube and reached back to slowly circle his hole while supporting himself with his metal arm. 

Rhys heard the sound of what he was sure is Timothy’s tail thumping against the floor eagerly and Jack’s loud, aroused panting. He squeezed his eyes shut and shoves two fingers in at once, already relaxed from Jack’s tongue as he starts to stretch himself some more. 

“Fuck, look at him,” Jack growled at the same time as Timothy whined, “ _Master_!” 

“Mm, yes!” Rhys cried out, cock dripping as he stretched himself desperately, hopelessly aroused knowing he’s being watched by two big, eager hybrids. 

Rhys knows he’s not nearly ready enough for their huge dicks as he eagerly shoved in another finger, but he doesn’t think he can wait any longer. 

Jack crawled forward as if reading Rhys’s mind, tugging his fingers out. Rhys groaned as they pop free.

“You ready, Rhysie?” Jack teased.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Rhys groaned, sliding his hand back up with his metal one to better support his weight.

Jack came up behind him and shoved his head down against the carpet with a clawed hand and Rhys gasped, arching his hips upwards eagerly. 

“Mm, that’s it, get into position for me.” Jack growled as he slowly ground his cock against Rhys’s ass a couple of times, the warm, lubricating slick oozing plentifully from the hybrid’s cockhead spreading all over Rhys’s hole. “ _Sure_ you’re not in heat, Rhysie? You act like a hybrid bitch...” 

“F-Fuck, Jack, just fuck me already!” Rhys whined, digging his blunt, human fingernails into the nubby carpet in anticipation. 

“You asked for it,” Jack huffed, then he roughly shoves the tip of his cock inside and Rhys can’t help the way his eyes roll back. 

The stretch...it’s too much. Jack’s so big it hurts a little, even after being stretched, but Rhys finds he still wants _more_. 

“Ah! Fuck, fuck, more!” Rhys begged. 

Jack shoved Rhys’s head further down and bucked his hips forward. Rhys shouted as the rest of his enormous hybrid cock slid home within the tight clutch of his hole. 

“ _Rhysie_ ,” Jack snarled, hips quivering against Rhys’s asscheeks. “Fuck, I forgot...humans are so fucking _tight…_ ” 

He pulled his hips back slowly then slams them forward again, and Rhys squealed, both hands scrabbling against the carpet desperately as the hybrid’s cock pressed against his prostate. They’ve barely started and this is already the best fuck Rhys has ever had. 

“Jack, careful with him!” Timothy whined. 

“ _What_? Look, he fucking loves it!” Jack panted. 

“Ahhhh…” Rhys sobbed, mouth dropping open as Jack slams into him once more. Rhys thinks he might be drooling, but he doesn’t even care as long as he can get more of Jack inside of him. “Please, Jack, again…” 

“Told you,” Jack breathed, and he starts a powerful rhythm that has Rhys’s knees and cheek sliding against the carpet as he desperately tried to brace himself up against Jack’s rough movements. 

The pain is nearly gone now, replaced by overwhelming pleasure as Jack’s oversized cock easily brushes his prostate with every rough thrust. The hybrid’s cock is oozing so much gooey, lubricating slick that it’s starting to leak out of Rhys’s hole each time Jack slams home and the squelching sound makes Rhys gasp and blush.

The closet is soon filled with the sound Rhys’s moaning, the wet slapping of their bodies meeting, Jack’s low growling and Timothy’s eager whining as he watches them both. 

“Fuck, Jaaack!” Rhys sobbed, trying his best to thrust back into Jack’s rough movements. His own cock is dripping all over the rug as it bounces with each rough thrust. Rhys thinks he could come like this, if Jack keeps this up. 

Jack leaned down after a couple more harsh slams of his cock, pressing his chest and hips over Rhys’s skinnier frame so there’s barely any space between them. He pressed his big teeth to the nape of Rhys’s neck, slowing the rhythm of his hips to a torturous pace. 

“No, please, please, _harder_ ,” Rhys whimpered, though the pressure of Jack’s teeth against his neck excited him beyond belief. 

Jack laughed, rubbing his cheek against Rhys’s neck firmly. “I will. But first, say it. Say I’m your _alpha_ , Rhysie.” 

“Wha’, you’re still going on about that? Jack, come on, keep going!” Rhys groaned, trying to thrust back against the hybrid’s cock but whining as Jack stopped him with two strong clawed hands. 

“C’mon, say it, Rhysie. Say it and I’ll give you a nice, fat knot. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Jack breathed against his ear. 

Rhys bit his lip as he heard Timothy’s desperate panting, Jack’s low possessive growls and he sobbed, giving in, “Yes, okay, you’re my alpha! _Jack_ ! _Please_ just fuck me!” 

“ _Good boy_ ,” Jack said, before he started up a punishing, animalistic rhythm that had Rhys seeing stars, toes curling and thighs shaking each time his prostate was hit. 

Soon, Rhys felt the firm pressure of Jack’s knot beginning to form at the base of the hybrid’s cock. He squealed as it started to stretch his hole even further. The stretch nearly made his eyes roll back, and the fact that he’s about to get knotted as if he was being _bred_ by Jack makes him slam his eyes shut in pleasure. He thinks he’s gonna cum like this. 

“Ah! Jack, Jack!” Rhys cried as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, “Your knot, please give it to me!” 

“Fuck, yes, take it!,” Jack snarled, powerful hips starting to loose their rhythm as he got closer to his orgasm.

Jack slammed his hips forward in a quick series of animalistic humps until his knot popped past the trembling clutch of Rhys’s red, swollen hole. He howled, ears folding back and sharp teeth sinking into Rhys’s shoulder as his cock begins shooting a creamy load of cum deep inside his human master. There’s so much, it begins to leak out around his dick. 

“ _Jack_!” 

Rhys’s eyes rolled back at the sensation, and he sobs loudly as his own cock begins pulsing against the rug beneath them, the feeling of being so utterly filled and claimed by his hybrid forcing him over the edge. 

Jack collapsed on top of him after a few moments, mouth open in a series of pants as his body desperately tried to cool itself. He shifted them both onto their sides, careful not to tug too hard where they’re joined, so they can recover more comfortably. 

Jack nuzzled his cheek into Rhys’s neck again instinctively as his powerful chest heaved against Rhys’s back, but doesn’t make any more noises besides loud, overheated panting, mind slow from the heavy endorphin rush of a good knotting. Rhys resisted the urge to laugh at how he’s clearly exhausted his usually energetic hybrid. 

They lay like that for a few moments, and Rhys suddenly looked up from the haze of pleasure with a stab of guilt for ignoring Timothy. 

“Oh, Timmy, I’m sorry,” Rhys murmured, as he appraised his other hybrid’s appearance. 

Timothy’s tail thumped against the floor eagerly, ears perking up as Rhys acknowledged him. He’s clearly been very aroused for quite some time, if the sticky, viscous slick oozing down his erection and dripping into a small puddle beneath him is any indication. 

Timothy also keeps squirming, hips jerking forward towards Rhys every couple of seconds as if he really wants to be _good_ and wait his turn, his instincts telling him to let his alpha take Rhys first, but his body has other plans. 

“Master,” Timothy panted, mouth open and mismatched eyes wide and pleading. “My turn, please? Please, Master Rhys?”

Rhys has _just_ come, but he couldn’t help the way his breath hitched eagerly at the site of Timothy’s red, oozing cock jerking towards him all wet and eager. 

God, when did he get this desperate for hybrid cock that he was already wondering about what another one would feel like when he’s got one already knotted inside him? 

He’s about to reply when Timothy suddenly darts forward eagerly, only to be stopped by the way Jack snarled and flashed his teeth at him as he approached them. 

“I said wait your turn, Timmy!” Jack growled, uncharacteristically aggressive towards his brother and Timothy whined, ears and tail quickly folding down in response to Jack’s possessive instinct as he’s still knotted with Rhys. 

Rhys knows he should feel bad, and he does...but deep inside Jack’s possessiveness and the way they fight over him ...it's a little arousing too. Rhys thinks he must be really screwed up somewhere to get turned on by all of this but he’s too far gone to care at this point. 

“It’s okay, Timothy,” Rhys soothed, squirming on Jack’s knot a little. “Soon, okay?” 

Timothy just huffed, pouting. He looked uncomfortably hard and it’s a relief when Rhys feels Jack’s knot start to slowly deflate. 

Rhys and Jack both hissed as Jack pulled free, a rush of cum and slick oozing down Rhys’s ass and thighs onto the clothes under them on the floor. Rhys rolled onto his back, stretching. 

Jack was quick to lick at Rhys’s neck one last time before padding away to lay down by his brother’s side lazily. Jack looked relaxed... the most relaxed Rhys has ever seen him since he brought the twins home weeks ago. Rhys was happy he could make him look like that. 

“Well, you gonna go fuck Rhysie or what, Timmy?” Jack grumbled, in what Rhys thought is as close to an apology for snapping earlier as Timothy will probably get. 

Timothy doesn’t have to be told twice before he's ambling across the carpet and nuzzling Rhys’s belly, warm tongue making quick work of the bits of Rhys’s cum smeared there between whines. His whole body was vibrating with tension and barely contained excitement, tail wagging so hard it was making his hips sway. Rhys shivered, running a hand through Timothy’s hair and ears gently to calm him a little. 

“Thank you for waiting, good boy…” Rhys praised, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Timothy’s hips. 

“Master, please, please…” Timothy begged, hips jerking forward in a couple of desperate little humps seemingly of their own volition. Rhys can feel the head of his cock catch and slide on his loosened entrance but Timothy’s trembling too hard to get his cock in. Timothy has to use his good hand to hold himself brace himself above Rhys’s body so there’s no other way for him to guide his cock in. 

“You’re never gonna get it in like that, kiddo,” Jack snorted from his lazy sprawl on the rug. 

Timothy whined, cheeks burning in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Master…” 

“It’s okay, Timmy slow down…let’s try it another way, okay?” Rhys soothed, sensing his hybrid might have trouble in this position. He applied pressure to Timothy’s trembling hips until the excited hybrid understood and rolled onto his back, blinking up at Rhys with wide eyes. His tail flops off to the side, thumping against the rug and he brings both hands up to his heaving chest, palms up and clawed fingers curled as if he’s worried he’ll hurt Rhys with them. 

“I’ve never done it like this, Master...” Timothy panted, tilting his head to the side curiously until Rhys shifts himself to straddle the hybrid. He buried a hand in the exposed fur on Timothy’s belly for leverage then reached back to guide the swollen tip of Timothy’s cock into his cum slicked hole. They both whined eagerly at the slow penetration, and Rhys felt his thighs start to shake a little at how it feels to be filled again so soon after the rough fuck Jack just gave him. 

He noticed Jack padding over in his peripheral vision, smirking as Rhys’s ass made contact with Timothy’s groin as he slid the rest of the way down. 

“Ha, look at you, belly up even when it’s time to fuck...you’re such a beta, Timmy.” Jack teased. 

“ _Jack_ ,” Timothy huffed, blushing. He looked up at Rhys hopefully, hips quivering beneath his master’s weight, but he didn’t thrust up without permission.

“Jack, leave Timothy alone,” Rhys scolded, before gripping Timothy’s fur tightly and easing himself up on his cock, working past the soreness into a rhythm that he hopes will have them both seeing stars. 

“Good boy, look at you, waiting for me, Timothy, you’re making your Master feel so good...” Rhys praised, and the way Timothy’s eyes lit up makes Rhys think he chose the right approach to please his shyer hybrid. 

Timothy whined, then yelped eagerly as Rhys worked himself on his throbbing erection even faster. He slid his remaining hand down onto the rug, digging his claws into the fibers so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Rhys with them.

Rhys grinned, grabbing the hybrid’s hand and placing it on his hip as he bounced on his cock. Timothy whimpered, fingers digging into the plush skin as if holding on for dear life. 

“Ah, _Master_! You feel so good inside!” Timothy panted, heterochromatic eyes half shut as Rhys’s insides squeezed around his aching cock. The faster Rhys moved, the more of Jack’s cum was dislodged, mixing with Timothy’s own slick and oozing down to squelch between them messily.

Rhys’s eyes nearly rolled back at the realization that soon _both_ of them will have cum instead of him. Fuck, he really wanted that, sore ass and mess on his carpet be damned. 

Suddenly, both Timothy and Rhys jerked in surprise as Jack padded over behind them, grinning mischievously and propping himself between Timothy’s thighs, quickly leaning down to lap at the space where Timothy’s cock and Rhys’s hole met with his warm, wet tongue. 

“ _J-Jack_! W-What are you..?” Timothy cried, eyes watering. He bucked up into Rhys’s body raggedly a couple of times, unable to control himself any longer with the dual stimulation of Rhys’s squeezing insides and Jack’s warm tongue. 

Rhys gripped Timothy’s chest fur with trembling fingers as Jack’s long tongue hungrily made quick work of the mess of his own cum oozing out around them. 

“Fuck, Jack!” Rhys squealed, slumping forward onto Timothy’s chest as the additional pressure against his oversensitive entrance made him lose his balance. 

“What?” Jack hummed against them, the vibrations of his low growl making them both groan. He kissed and sucked at the protrusion starting to form at the base of Timothy’s throbbing cock teasingly.

“A-Ah! I’m, Ah! Jack! Master, I’m gonna!” Timothy yipped, blinking watery, heterochromatic eyes rapidly as he desperately tried to control himself, hips jerking upwards. Rhys groaned as he felt the wider bulge pushing against his sore hole. 

“ _Already_? C’mon, Timmy, that’s just sad…” Jack snickered, leaning up from where he’d been mouthing Timothy’s rapidly forming knot to smirk up at them both. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Timothy whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

“It’s okay, I want it…go on, knot me, good boy...” Rhys panted, pressing his face into the squirming hybrid’s neck and kissing him there playfully. 

Rhys could feel the hybrid’s fingernails digging into his hips and he squealed, grinding down on Timothy’s knot firmly until it popped inside. His trembled all over as his sore hole was stretched to its limit. 

Timothy howled as he came, hips jerking as he pressed himself in as deep as possible, his tail thumping against the rug rapidly. 

Rhys bit his lip as he felt the hot flood of hybrid cum for the second time that night. He panted, reaching down to desperately stroke at his own aching cock, the increased stretch and pressure against his prostate enough to send him over the edge.

Timothy yelped, eyes rolling back as the convulsions from his master’s orgasm squeezed his pulsing cock even tighter. Globs of warm cum oozed out around Rhys’s hole and down his length. 

“M-Master!” He whined, ears folding back. 

“Good boy….” Rhys sighed, slumping forward onto the hybrid below tiredly. His limbs felt like jelly. 

Jack, who was still grinning, padded around to nuzzle at his brother’s neck and face, scenting at his neck as both master and pet recovered. 

Timothy panted, blinking slowly and exposing his throat for his possessive brother, the flood of knotting endorphins making him boneless and sleepy despite supporting all of his Master’s weight. 

“You’ve both killed me,” Rhys huffed tiredly. He blushed a little at how wanton he’d been but it was hard to be embarrassed when he’d just had the best sex of his life. 

“Was mostly me, I know _my_ cock and tongue are a lot to handle,” Jack bragged, pressing one last kiss to Timothy’s collarbone before pulling back to pad to the kitchen for his water bowl, utterly unconcerned with his nudity or how dirty he was. 

“He’s something, alright…” Rhys joked, grinning when Timothy snorted under him. 

“That’s _one_ word for it. Thank you, Master…I’m sorry if...I was too fast,” Timothy smiled, exposing his large blunted teeth. He was flushed all over, and the way it made his freckles stand out even more was adorable, according to Rhys. 

“S’okay, baby. I still had fun, trust me.” Rhys smiled back, reaching up to pet Timothy’s ears gently, giggling at the way the large hybrid’s tail began to thump against the ground again. 

By the time Jack padded back to the bedroom, Timothy’s knot had deflated enough for them to pull apart and Rhys led Timothy in the bathroom, wiping him down with a damp towel. He carefully rewrapped the hybrid’s stump, then started the shower for himself. He was an utter mess and the hot water felt amazing on his sore muscles. 

Timothy rushed out of the room at the sound of the shower, and Rhys couldn’t help but laugh. 

* * *

After he got cleaned up, Rhys came out of the bathroom wrapped in his bathrobe, damp towel in hand for cleaning Jack. He blinked in surprise at the unlikely sight that awaited him. 

Both hybrid men were on their bellies in the middle of Rhys’s bed, twin faces turning up to face him when he approached the bed. Timothy blushed, but Jack just eyed Rhys warily. 

“How’d you two even get up here? You have beds...” Rhys laughed. It was hard to be angry that Jack was smearing leftover cum and slick on his sheets when they both looked so _cute_. 

“Jack helped me up,” Timothy murmured, grinning bashfully at his Master. 

“You wanna sleep up here tonight, Timmy?” Rhys said, reaching forward to pet the hybrid’s ears playfully. 

“Please, Master?” Timothy asked, blinking wide, heterochromatic eyes at Rhys as he pushed into the touch. 

“Oh, not the big eyes,” Rhys chuckled, though he knew he’d already give in. “Okay, you can, since you’re such a good boy.” 

“I’m not leaving him to go back to the crate alone,” Jack huffed, though he watched Rhys suspiciously, as if daring Rhys to force him off the bed without his brother. 

“You can stay too, Jack, but only if you let me clean you first…” Rhys requested, trying to get closer with the towel. He put a hand on Jack’s hip, trying to get him to roll onto his back so Rhys could clean him off.

Jack growled loudly, tensing all his muscles and resisting the movement. 

“Jack, c’mon, you’re a mess…” Rhys sighed. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I just wanna wipe off your belly…” 

Rhys tapped Timothy’s hip, and the other hybrid was quick to roll over onto his back, leaving his flat belly exposed. Rhys pretended to wipe him off, as if demonstrating the safety of what he was about to do. 

“See? Completely safe!” Rhys urged. 

Jack just shook his head, growling again, this time pulling his lips back to expose his large teeth. He looked very tense suddenly, the fur on his tail starting to bristle as his eyes started to dart around, and Rhys realized he should probably back off before Jack snapped at him. 

“Okay, I won’t force you, Jack,” Rhys soothed. He took a step back, putting the towel down. 

Timothy was quick to intervene, rolling back into his front and leaning into his brother. He licked under his chin a couple of times in an effort to calm him. 

“It’s okay, Jack…” Timothy murmured between licks. 

Rhys resisted the urge to sigh. It was one step forward two steps back with Jack it seemed. 

He turned, heading back to his closet to get into his pajamas, giving both hybrids some space by taking a ridiculously long time to get changed. 

Then, he went to the kitchen, refilling their bowls with fresh water and doing the dishes. 

By the time Rhys returned to his room, he found both hybrids curled up inside the crate again instead, Jack’s angry growling calmed into the occasional stressed huff instead. 

Rhys tried not to be too disappointed. He told himself that Jack would come to him in his own time. He just had to show the rough hybrid he’d be safe here. 

He unhooked his prosthetic, dimming the lights and climbing into bed. 

“Goodnight, Jack. Goodnight, Timmy.” Rhys said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really fun to write Jack still being an kind of an asshole, but as a hybrid ;)
> 
> Thank you for all the nice feedback about the first chapter! Please comment below what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This weird little AU came into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it LOL. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> \- Semi modern AU. It's more in the futuristic than modern day, but not so much that there's vaults and sirens and helios and bandits etc. Basically normal life but years in the future
> 
> \- I imagined Tim and Jack with animal ears and tails in the colouring and style that a German Shepherd has if you want something to help picturing their animal traits
> 
> \- Rhys has no idea wtf he is doing as a pet owner and Jack takes full advantage of it haha


End file.
